Amore Commedia
by Hatake Aria
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan pertama Naruto dengan customer-nya yang menyebalkan, membawanya dalam lingkaran komedi cinta yang Ia sendiri tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti apa. (Warn : AU, FemNaruto, OOC)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Amore Commedia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 1**

 **Annoying Customer**

 **.**

Naruto mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum walau sebenarnya Ia sudah cukup jengah menanggapi celotehan wanita paruh baya di depannya ini, namun sayangnya ini adalah sebagian dari pekerjaannya. Tapi tidak masalah jika isi pembicaraan itu berkaitan dengan job desk-nya, masalahnya pembicaraan sang Ibu didepannya tampaknya mulai melenceng jauh.

"Nah, begitulah seperti yang Bibi ceritakan Naru-chan"

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat sang wanita paruh baya didepannya sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Naru-chan_. Oh Tuhan, Ia bahkan baru bertemu langsung dengan wanita ini tidak lebih dari 30 menit.

"Iya, jadi tetangga Bibi bilang, katanya kemarin dia dipersulit waktu mengklaim tagihan anaknya saat di rumah sakit, seharusnya kalau kita sudah punya polis asuransi dari sini kita tidak perlu membayar kan? artinya semua biaya rumah sakit ditanggung kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, meng-iya-kan pertanyaan sang Bibi.

Sang wanita paruh baya tersebut terlihat menghela nafasnya sesaat.

"Makanya, kemarin waktu Bibi mau memutuskan ikut asuransi ini Bibi juga sempat ragu, tapi karena mengingat Bibi seorang single parent akhirnya Bibi masuk asuransi ini"

"Iya, selain untuk jaminan kesehatan, kan juga bisa sebagai invenstasi di hari tua, karena jika client tidak ada mengajukan klaim selama periode yang ditetapkan, dana nya bisa diambil, karena selain untuk kesehatan, polis asuransi yang kita terima setiap bulannya juga termasuk untuk investasi" Naruto menambahkan.

"Nah, itu dia, tapi karena kebetulan anak sulung Bibi seorang dokter jadi kalau cuma sakit-sakit kecil Bibi langsung saja minta resep obat ke anak Bibi. Yah, kalau bisa jangan sampai deh kita sakit parah yah"

Naruto kembali tersenyum membalas omongan sang wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Tapi, cuma tetangga Bibi yang itu aja kok yang katanya ngurus klaim asuransi ini susah, yang lainnya sih oke-oke saja. Mungkin karena sakit anaknya ituh yah, kabar-kabar yang Bibi dengar sih katanya anaknya overdosis"

Tuh kan, seperti yang Naruto katakan, pembicaraan sudah mulai melenceng jauh.

"Memang anak muda zaman sekarang yah, rentan terkena narkoba, eh Naru-chan, kalau sakit karena terindikasi narkoba ditanggung tidak?"

Naruto kembali tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang Bibi, oh terkutuklah panduan pelayan prima yang mengharuskannya untuk tetap tersenyum walau klien mu mulai bertingkah menyebalkan.

"Iya Bibi, jika terindikasi narkoba memang tidak kita tanggung"

Sang wanita paruh baya tampak mengangguk.

"Ah syukurnya kedua anak lelaki Bibi tidak ada yang bertingkah macam-macam, anak-anak Bibi orangnya penurut dan patuh sama orang tua, putra sulung Bibi seorang Dokter di Rumah Sakit Universitas Tokyo sedangkan putra kedua Bibi seorang Pengacara"

' _Oh Tuhan, Bibi, sumpah, Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang putra-putra mu'_ Naruto hanya bisa membatin sembari tetap menanggapi pertanyaan sang wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan senyumannya.

Naruto mencoba melihat sekeliling, memastikan apakah masih ada antrian yang belum terlayani, namun sayang sepertinya sang Bibi merupakan customer terakhir, sehingga tidak ada alasan untuk Naruto 'mengusir' sang Bibi. Naruto melirik jam di sudut kanan PC nya, masih ada 10 menit lagi sebelum pukul 4 sore, yang artinya jam pelayanan telah berakhir.

"Ah, Naru-chan sendiri sudah menikah? Atau sudah punya pacar?"

"Uhuk"

Suara batuk tersebut bukan berasal dari Naruto, melainkan pria yang kebetulan lewat di belakang meja nya.

"Ah Bibi, Dia ini pegawai kita yang masih single available" ujar pria tersebut yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam obrolan keduanya sembari memegang pundak Naruto.

"Sai" Naruto sedikit menggoyangkan bahunya agar Sai melepaskan tangannya dari pundaknya.

"Ohh" sang wanita paruh baya tersebut tampak membulatkan bibirnya menanggapi perkataan Sai.

"Masa sih Naru-chan belum punya pacar, padahal Naru-chan kan cantik, baik lagi"

Refleks wajah Naruto merona karena perkataan sang wanita paruh baya tersebut, dan sialnya Sai yang kini berdiri disampingnya malah tertawa kecil karena perkataan sang Bibi.

"Sai, lebih baik Kamu kembali ke tempatmu sekarang juga" ujar Naruto mencoba mengusir Sai, Ia tidak mau rekan kerjanya ini malah ikut-ikutan menggoda dirinya dengan sang Bibi.

Sai akhirnya mengalah, dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan keduanya, dengan senyuman yang masih terukir diwajah pria berkulit pucat tersebut.

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, satu masalah telah beres, tinggal sang wanita paruh baya yang masih betah duduk didepannya ini saja.

"Maaf Bibi, waktu pelayanan kita sudah habis mengingat ini sudah jam 4 sore"

Sang wanita paruh baya tersebut tampak melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah iya, aduh karena keasyikan cerita Bibi sampai lupa waktu, dan terima kasih sekali yah Naru-chan sudah mau membantu Bibi, akhirnya sekarang Bibi paham dengan prosedur kalau mau mengajukan klaim"

"Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab saya Bibi, Bibi tidak perlu berterima kasih" Naruto menganggung singkat.

"Ah tidak-tidak, Bibi sudah banyak merepotkanmu, Bibi sudah terlalu sering menelponmu dan syukurnya Kamu selalu memberikan solusinya, Kamu benar-benar telah banyak membantu Bibi"

Yah, Naruto kembali mengingat saat sang Bibi beberapa kali menelponnya karena kebetulan sang Bibi merupakan salah satu client yang menjadi tanggung jawab Naruto, dan baru hari inilah Dia berkesempatan bertemu langsung dengan sang Bibi.

"Ini, Bibi ada membawa sesuatu untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

Tampak sang wanita paruh baya tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kue dari bawah kursinya, Ia pun meletakkannya didepan Naruto.

Naruto melirik sekotak Portuguese Egg Tarts yang ada didepannya, demi rambut merah Ibu nya, dirinya sangat suka sekali dengan Egg Tarts tersebut, dan bagaimana mungkin sang Bibi ternyata membelinya di toko langganannya, yang di klaimnya sebagai toko penjual Portuguese Egg Tarts terenak di kota ini karena rasanya sangat mirip dengan rasa Portuguese Egg Tarts di Macau, walau Naruto tidak pernah pergi ke Macau, setidaknya dulu Sai pernah memberinya saat pria itu baru pulang dari liburannya di Macau.

Namun sayang, tuntutan perusahaan tidak memperbolehkannya menerima gratifikasi.

"Maaf Bibi, kita tidak diperbolehkan menerimanya, lagipula itu memang sudah tugas saya untuk membantu Bibi" Naruto mencoba tersenyum, padahal didalam hatinya Dia benar-benar mengingingkan kue tersebut.

"Tapi Bibi ikhlas kok memberikannya pada Naru-chan" ujar wanita tersebut seraya kembali menyodorkan kotak kue tersebut mendekat kearah Naruto.

' _Sial, malah aromanya jadi semakin tercium'_ Naruto membatin.

"Padahal kue ini sangat enak loh Naru-chan" tampak wajah sang Bibi sedikit murung karena Naruto menolak pemberiannya seraya membuka kotak kue tersebut.

' _Sial, Bibi kenapa Kau membukanya, Aku jadi semakin menginginkannya kan'_ batin Naruto menangis.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut kembali menutup kotak kue nya.

"Semoga Naru-chan karirnya semakin sukses yah, murah rezeki nya, dan cepat dapat jodoh yah nak" ujar sang wanita paruh baya seraya menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

Naruto kembali menyungginggkan senyumnya menanggapi _doa_ sang Bibi.

"Terima kasih Bibi"

"Atau nanti kalau Naru-chan mau, Bibi jodohkan saja sama anak Bibi yah" ujar sang wanita kembali sembari bangkir dari kursi nya.

"Ah, terima kasih Bibi, tidak usah" Naruto melambaikan tangannya, tampaknya sang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut jadi salah tingkah karna _penawaran_ sang wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Kedua anak Bibi juga masih single loh" lanjut sang Bibi berpromosi.

Dan yang Naruto lakukan hanya tertawa garing.

"Oh yah, jika Naru-chan tidak mau sekotak, Bibi beri satu saja yah, kalau ini tidak boleh ditolak yah" ujar sang wanita paruh baya tersebut seraya meletakkan sepotong Portuguese Egg Tarts dihadapan Naruto. Takut pemberiannya kembali ditolak, wanita tersebut buru-buru pergi meninggalkan meja Naruto.

"Ah, Bibi" Naruto refleks bangkit dari kursinya mencoba memanggil kembali sang wanita paruh baya.

"Dimakan yah Naru-chan, dan terima kasih banyak karena membantu Bibi" ujar sang wanita sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih Bibi, ah maksud saya Uchiha-san" Naruto membungkuk singkat pada Mikoto sebelum akhirnya sosok wanita paruh baya tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu.

Naruto menatap penuh binar sepotong Portuguese Egg Tarts pemberian Mikoto, baru saja Ia akan menikmati kue tersebut tiba-tiba terdengar suara Shikmaru memanggil dirinya. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, gadis bersurai pirang tersebut pergi menemui pria berkuncir nanas yang memanggilnya tadi.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal seraya berjalan gontai menuju meja kerjanya kembali. Tak hentinya Ia mengutuk Shikamaru yang ternyata memanggilnya hanya untuk menanyakan _"Kau tahu apa makanan kesukaan Ino?"_ oh, rasanya Ia ingin mengacak rambut sang Kepala Bagiannya saat itu juga. Ia tahu kalau Kepala Bagiannya itu tampaknya menaruh hati dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya itu, tapi apa harus Ia memanggil khusus dirinya keruangannya hanya untuk menanyakan hal sepele seperti itu?

Baiklah lupakan Kepala Bagian berambut nanasnya itu, lebih baik Ia segera kembali ke meja kerjanya dan menikmati sepotong Egg Tart yang tadi diberikan oleh Mikoto kepadanya. Dan apa yg lebih sial dari semuanya, yaitu saat Naruto mendapati seorang Shimura Sai tengah menikmati Portuguese Egg Tart miliknya setiba nya Ia sampai di mejanya.

"Saaaaiiiiiii ….."

Sai refleks menoleh kearah sumber teriakan seraya menghabiskan potongan terakhir Egg Tart nya. Dan dengan tanpa berdosa Ia hanya tertawa hambar menatap Naruto.

.

######

.

Mikoto menatap kedua anaknya yang tengah menikmati makan malam buatannya dengan tenang. Terkadang Ia sedih, kenapa kedua putranya ini benar-benar mewarisi sifat pendiam sang mendiang suaminya. Ia tahu kedua putranya ini sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, tetapi untuk malam ini saja Ia meminta keduanya untuk makan malam bersamanya, karena biasanya keduanya kembali kerumah saat larut malam.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan kalian berdua hari ini?" Mikoto mencoba mencairkan suasana makan malam mereka yang semula nyaris tanpa suara.

Itachi, sang putra sulung tampak menghentikan kegiatan makannya, Ia kemudian menatap sang Ibu sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Seperti biasa, hanya menangani beberapa pasien, dan beberapa keluhan penyakit, tidak ada yang berbeda" jawab sang putra sulung sembari memberikan senyumnya pada sang Ibu.

Mikoto mengangguk, ah setidaknya putra sulungnya lebih mewarisi sedikit gen miliknya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" kali ini Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang putra bungsu.

"Seperti Aniki, hanya pekerjaan rutin" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makan malamnya.

Mikoto mencoba tersenyum, lain dengan sang sulung, putra bungsunya ini tampaknya benar-benar mewarisi seluruh gen milik mendiang suaminya.

"Hehh, apa tidak ada kasus yang menarik hari ini? Misalnya ada seorang wanita yang meminta mu mengurus kasus percerainnya, kemudian berakhir dengan sang wanita itu jadi jatuh hati padamu"

Pandangan Sasuke akhirnya teralihkan dari makan malamnya, Ia kemudian menghadiahi Itachi dengan death glare andalannya untuk perkataannya barusan.

Itachi hanya tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi Sasuke, ah .. dirinya memang suka menjahili sang adik yang usianya hanya terpaut 3 tahun dibawahnya ini.

"Ibu, yang aku katakan tadi benar loh, kemarin Sasuke bercerita kalau klien nya jatuh hati padanya" ujar Itachi dengan penuh antusias menatap sang Ibu.

Mikoto pun tampak antusias mendengar cerita sang sulung, sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kelanjutan ceritanya bagaimana Otouto? Apa Kau menyimpan foto wanita itu, coba perlihatkan padaku"

Bugh,

Sasuke yang kesal akhirnya menendang kaki sang kakak.

"Aww, yah, kenapa Kau menendangku?" protes Itachi sembari mengelus kakinya dibawah meja.

"Heeh, benarkah cerita Itachi, Sasuke? Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya? Atau jangan-jangan Kau juga menyukai wanita itu?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas sang Ibu yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, perlahan Ia berdeham pelan.

"Ah, inilah mengapa Aku tidak suka menangani kasus perceraian, terlebih lagi jika kliennya adalah wanita, dan asal Ibu tahu, Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengencani klienku" ujar Sasuke seraya mengacak surainya pelan.

Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah putra bungsunya ini.

"Oh iya, Ibu juga punya cerita menarik hari ini, kalian tahu, akhirnya Ibu bertemu dengan Naru-chan, ternyata dugaan Ibu selama ini benar, anaknya benar-benar lembut seperti suaranya, dan tambahan lagi dia benar-benar sangat manis"

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Siapa _Naru-chan?_ " ujarnya kemudian.

"Dia itu insurance officer yang meng-handle Ibu, ingatanmu itu bagaimana sih? Bukannya Ibu pernah menceritakannya beberapa kali, atau Kau saat itu tidak mendengarkan cerita Ibu" ujar Itachi seraya meminum air putih yang tersaji didepannya, ya, dirinya masih ingat beberapa kali sang Ibu pernah bercerita tentang seseorang yang bernama _Naru-chan_ itu saat makan malam seperti ini.

"Uhuk" Sasuke sedikit tersedak saat Ia sedang meneguk minumannya, dan yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini adalah memberikan senyuman segarisnya pada sang Ibu yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah iya, kenapa dengan _Naru-chan_ ini Ibu?" Sasuke sedikit mencoba memasang ekspresi tertarik dengan cerita sang Ibu, berharap sang Ibu tidak mempersoalnya _hal_ yang baru saja disampaikan Itachi.

"Ah iya, Ibu baru mau menceritakan ke kalian, akhirnya Ibu bertemu dengannya setelah selama ini hanya berhubungan lewat telepon, ah, dia benar-benar gadis yang manis dan cantik, dan Ibu juga baru tahu kalau ternyata Dia belum menikah dan masih single"

Itachi dan Sasuke refleks meneguk ludahnya secara bersamaan, sepertinya mereka berdua kali ini memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kalian coba bertemu dengannya, Ibu ingin menjodohkannya dengan salah satu dari kalian" ujar Mikoto sembari menatap kedua putranya.

' _Sial'_ keduanya membatin.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ibunya mencoba menjodohkan mereka dengan beberapa gadis kenalannya, mulai dari anak temannya, rekan bisnis sang mendiang ayah terdahulu, dan sekarang dengan seorang Insurance officer yang menanganinya? Oh, rasanya Itachi dan Sasuke ingin kabur dari ruangan itu saat ini juga. Karena persepsi _'cantik dan manis'_ sang Ibu dengan kedua pria Uchiha ini sedikit berbeda.

"Kalian pasti tidak akan menyesal bertemu dengan Naru-chan, kalian mau yah, nanti Ibu akan mengaturnya" ujar Mikoto dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang masih tetap terlihat cantik meski sudah di usia 50-an.

Itachi dan Sasuke saling menatap tanpa suara, akhirnya permainan kencan buta milik Ibunya dimulai kembali.

.

######

.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar saat dirinya baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di basement sebuah Hotel bintang 5 di Tokyo. Sebelum keluar dari mobil, Ia mengencangkan dasinya yang sedikit kendur. Oh, terkutuklah Itachi dan nasibnya yang selalu tidak pernah menang jika melawan sang Aniki. Sejak sang Ibu bermaksud kembali menjodohkan mereka dengan salah satu kenalannya, keduanya selalu saling menolak, dengan menyodorkan lawan masing-masing. Sasuke yang selalu menyodorkan Itachi pada sang Ibu dengan alasannya dirinya adalah yang tertua, sementara Itachi yang selalu menyodorkan Sasuke dengan alasan umur Sasuke dengan Naru-chan itu sama dan mungkin dengan kesamaan usia, percakapan mereka akan nyambung, dan bla .. bla ..

Dan akhirnya sang sulung memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah taruhan, dimana yang kalah harus bersedia menemui _Naru-chan_ sang Ibu, dan nasib Sasuke sama menyedihkannya dengan klub bola kesayangannya. Itachi mengatakan kalau di pertandingan Liga Spanyol nanti Real Madrid yang merupakan klub andalannya menang, maka Sasuke yang harus mengikuti kencan buta ini, dan apabila Barcelona yang merupakan klub andalan Sasuke yang menang, maka Ia yang akan menemui _Naru-chan_ ini. Dan alhasil kekalahan Barcelona 3 hari yang lalu merupakan kekalahan Sasuke juga, dan disinilah Dia, berdiri didepan lift yang akan mengantarkannya menuju restoran yang sudah dipesan sang Ibu untuknya dan sang _Naru-chan_ .

.

Di sisi lain, tampak seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang mengenakan sebuah sackdress berwarna biru pastel yang tampak sesuai dengan kedua sapphire nya tengah duduk tenang disebuah meja yang telah dipesankan untuknya. Walau wajahnya menunjukkan kesan tenang, namun tidak dengan batinnya. Oh, semua ini berawal dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Mikoto Uchiha, yang kemudian diberinya gelar sebagai _Customer_ ter- _Annoying_ -nya tahun ini, bagaimana mungkin wanita paruh baya itu selalu mendatangi kantornya hampir 2 hari sekali, dan sialnya Mikoto selalu datang di setengah jam terkahir sebelum jam pelayanan habis, sehingga Ia selalu menjadi customer terakhir yang harus dilayani. dan dalam waktu 30 menit itulah Naruto harus selalu mendengar celotehan Mikoto, mulai dari pertanyaan yang memang berkaitan dengan masalah asuransinya sampai ke masalah pribadi.

Sejak Mikoto mengetahui dirinya masih berstatus single, tak henti-hentinya wanita paruh baya itu mencoba menjodohkannya dengan salah satu dari putranya. Naruto masih ingat betul perkataan Mikoto.

' _Naru-chan tinggal pilih, mau Dokter atau Pengacara?'_

Oh, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur Naruto tidak menginginkan keduanya. Ia lebih suka mencari sendiri untuk masalah jodoh, karena Ia berprinsip hanya akan menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya.

Namun, karena perkataan Mikoto yang tidak akan berhenti mengunjungi nya sebelum Ia setuju menemui salah satu dari kedua putranya membuat Naruto mau tak mau menyetujui permintaan Mikoto, yang berakhir dengan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah sang Nyonya Uchiha tersebut.

' _Ya, kali aja Naru-chan berjodoh dengan salah satu putra Bibi'_ ujar Mikoto sebelum pulang.

Oh no, Naruto belum siap memiliki Ibu mertua seperti Mikoto Uchiha.

Dan disinilah Ia berakhir, duduk manis sembari menunggu salah satu putra Nyonya Uchiha tersebut tiba, yang sialnya bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu Ia akan berakhir berkencan dengan sang Dokter atau sang Pengacara dimalam ini.

.

Ting

Indikator lift menunjukkan angka 15, Sasuke menatap pintu lift yang perlahan terbuka, refleks sang bungsu Uchiha segera keluar dari lift sebelum pintu lift tertutup kembali. Tampak Ia kembali mengencangkan dasinya yang padahal sama sekali tidak kendur. Tidak bisa dipungkirinya Ia sedikit gugup malam ini, rasanya Ia seperti akan menghadiri sidang pertamanya.

' _Oh, ayolah, ini hanya sebuah kencan buta, Kau sudah beberapa kali melewatinya'_ Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

' _Kau hanya perlu membuat wanita itu terintimidasi dan berharap pergi saat itu juga'_

Sasuke memang terkenal sebagai Pengacara bermulut pedas, tampaknya hal itu juga terkadang terbawa dalam kesehariannya.

' _Kau hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa Kau menemuinya karena kalah dalam taruhan bola dengan kakakmu'_

Sasuke kembali membatin, hey, wanita mana coba yang tidak akan langsung pergi saat direndahkan seperti itu, apalagi kalau Kau menyebutnya hanya sebagai ajang taruhan.

Sasuke bukannya kasar, hanya saja beberapa wanita yang coba dijodohkan dengannya oleh sang Ibu benar-benar diluar tipe idealnya, dan saat Ia masih bersikap sebagai _pria baik_ , wanita-wanita itu malah secara agresif mendekati dirinya, dan Ia membenci hal itu.

Berkali-kali Ia mencoba kembali meyakinkan sang kakak, agar Itachi-lah yang menemui gadis ini dengan alasan Ia telah berkorban pada kencan buta sebelumnya, dan mengatakan mungkin kali ini sang Ibu memang benar adanya kalau gadis ini secantik dan semenarik cerita Ibu mereka. Sasuke juga menambahkan kalau mungkin saja Itachi akan _'menyesal'_ jika menolak sebagai _'pria beruntung'_ yang akan dijodohkan sang Ibu dengan sang _Naru-Chan_ ini.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang receptionist restoran menghampirinya, Ia kemudian menyebutkan namanya yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh sang receptionist. Receptionist tersebut mengatakan gadis yang menjadi teman makan malamnya hari ini telah tiba dan menunggu di meja yang telah dipesan sang Ibu. Sasuke mengagguk, kemudian mengikuti sang receptionist yang mengantarkannya menuju meja yang telah dipesan sang Ibu.

Sang receptionist kemudian berhenti, dan menujuk sebuah meja tepat disamping dinding kaca di sudut restaurant. Oniks Sasuke kemudian mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh sang receptionist, saat itupula kedua oniksnya menangkap sosok gadis bersurai pirang tengah duduk sembari menatap pemandangan dari dinding kaca disampingnya.

Sang receptionist membungkuk perlahan, kemudian meninggalkan sang bungsu Uchiha yang tampaknya masih setia mengagumi calon pasangan kencan butanya malam ini. Sekilas sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah stoic nya, tampaknya kali ini Ia akan sependapat dengan sang Ibu, kalau gadis ini benar-benar manis. Dan perlahan senyuman tipis tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

' _Kau benar-benar akan menyesal kali ini, Aniki'_

Dan akhirnya perlahan Sasuke berjalan menuju meja dimana sang _Naru-chan_ telah menunggunya.

.

######

.

Awalnya ingin membuat judulnya 'Divina Commedia' kayak lagunya abang Kwon Ji Yong. :D

Tapi, kayaknya nggak etis nyalahin Tuhan kalau ternyata scenario hidup kita tak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, karena Tuhan tidak pernah menganggap hidupmu adalah 'lelucon'.

Thank you for reading.

Mid to Review please ..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Amore Commedia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 2**

 **Aniki VS Otoutu**

 **.**

Naruto mencoba untuk menampilkan senyuman terbaik yang dimilikinya, 2 tahun bekerja sebagai customer service disalah satu Perusahaan Asuransi terbesar di negeri ini membuatnya tidak susah kalau hanya untuk menampilkan wajah ramah nan bersahabat. Bukan berarti Naruto tipe gadis _fake_ yang akan berwajah dan berprilaku manis didepan seorang pria tampan, tetapi sedari kecil Ibunya telah mengajarkan sopan santun padanya, dimana Ia harus tetap bersikap ramah dan manis kepada semua orang, termasuk jika Ia adalah seorang pria asing yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

Sesekali Sasuke mencuri pandang pada gadis yang tengah duduk didepannya kini, yang 10 menit lalu baru diketahuinya bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto. Sepuluh menit ternyata sudah cukup bagi sang bungsu Uchiha untuk menilai singkat tipikal gadis yang sedang duduk didepannya saat ini, ah, ini dia kebiasaan sang Pengacara ini. Secara garis besar gadis ini termasuk dalam kategori gadis yang sopan, dan tampaknya orangtua nya telah sukses mengajarkan tata karma padanya, tutur bahasanya juga sangat terjaga, dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan seseorang yang baru pertama kali dijumpainya, tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang pernah ditemuinya saat kencan buta yang diatur oleh sang Ibu, gadis-gadis yang bahkan dengan tidak segannya menanyakan hal-hal pribadi, seperti ukuran baju, sepatu, bahkan celana. Oh, salahkan saja Ibunya yang telah mencoba menjodohkannya dengan seorang Designer, tapi tidak seharusnya kan sang Designer itu menanyakan seluruh ukurannya di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Ano, Uchiha-san, maafkan Aku jika mengganggu aktivitasmu hari ini, pasti Anda sedang banyak sekali pekerjaan, tapi malah menyempatkan diri datang kesini"

Sasuke menatap sang gadis pirang dari balik gelas wine-nya. Perlahan Ia meletakkan kembali gelas wine-nya, mengambil serbet putih untuk mengelap sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa Kau harus meminta maaf? Seharusnya Aku yang meminta maaf, tampaknya Ibu ku telah banyak merepotkan mu" ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis, hal yang paling jarang ditampilkannya pada seorang wanita.

"Tidak-tidak, Uchiha-san, mm .., maksudku Ibu Anda tidak merepotkan saya kok" ujar Naruto seraya menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

"Panggil saja Aku Sasuke, karena Aku jadi sedikit bingung,sebenarnya Kau memanggil Ibuku atau Aku" ujar Sasuke sembari tertawa kecil.

' _Pria itu tertawa?'_

Naruto terdiam sesaat, ternyata melihat tuan Pengacara muda didepannya ini tertawa membuat gadis pirang ini sedikit terpana.

' _Ah, sepertinya Dia tidak seseram yang ku kira, awalnya saja Dia terkesan dingin'_

Naruto tersenyum kecil menanggapi pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke-san juga boleh memanggilku Naruto" ujarnya sembari memberikan sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut senyuman terbaiknya.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, perlahan Ia menundukkan wajahnya, kembali menatap sirloin steak miliknya, Ia takut jika terlalu lama menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum seperti itu bisa menimbulkan rona merah di wajahnya. Oh, jika Aniki-nya tahu Ia bisa se-terpesona ini dengan seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya, bisa-bisa Ia akan di-bully sepanjang masa oleh sang Aniki.

Baru saja Ia akan memotong steaknya, terpaksa Ia urungkan saat dirasakannya smartphone-nya bergetar di balik saku celananya.

"Ya hallo .." Sasuke perlahan menundukkan kepalanya menatap Naruto, seolah meminta izin untuk mengangkat telponnya, yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh sang gadis.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memfokuskan pendengarannya pada lawan bicaranya disebrang sana.

"Baiklah, Aku akan membantumu dalam kasus ini, temui Aku besok di kantorku jam 10" Sasuke segera mematikan smartphone-nya setelah lawan bicaranya disebrang sana mengakhiri percakapannya. Ia segera mengembalikan smartphone-nya kedalam saku celananya.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah penuh ingin tahu Naruto.

Perlahan Ia tersenyum kecil, Ia kembali melanjutkan memotong kecil steaknya, dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Hanya sebuah kasus, kebetulan calon klien baruku adalah sahabat lama ku, sepertinya kali ini Dia tersandung kasus yang sangat sulit"

Naruto mengangguk perlahan, Ia masih betah menatap Sasuke yang tampaknya sangat menikmati hidangangannya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan Naruto yang masih intens menatapnya, sekelebat pikiran negatifnya muncul.

' _Dasar, sebegitu terpesonanya kah Dia padaku? Cih, kenapa semua perempuan sama saja'_ Sasuke mendengus perlahan, namun wajahnya masih betah menatap potongan daging diatas piringnya, jujur, Ia tidak terlalu menyukai tipe wanita yang secara frontal menujukkan ketertarikan pada dirinya, karena Ia adalah tipe pria yang lebih suka _mengejar_ wanita yang disukainya.

"Jangan-jangan ini kasus pembunuhan?"

Refleks Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, oniksnya menangkap dengan jelas ekspresi gadis yang sedang duduk didepannya saat ini. Bukan ekspresi mendamba yang sempat terlintas dipikiran narsis nya, melainkan ekspresi ingin tahu layaknya anak kecil.

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya, _kasus pembunuhan_ , bagaimana bisa tebakan gadis ini tepat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang malam ini karena telah menebak dengan benar"

Ah, sebenarnya itu hanya alasan Sasuke agar bisa lebih lama lagi menghabiskan waktu dengan sang gadis pirang ini.

"Ah, Anda tidak perlu repot-repot, lagipula aku hanya asal menebak, saat Sasuke-san mengatakan _kasus yang sangat sulit_ , hanya ada 2 di pikiranku, pembunuhan dan narkoba, dan sepengetahuanku biasanya seorang Pengacara terkenal seperti Anda akan selalu menghindari kasus tentang penyalahgunaan Narkoba, jadi hanya tinggal satu jawaban yang tersisa"

Sasuke sedikit tertegun dengan analisa sederhana yang dikatakan Naruto, ternyata selain cantik, gadis dihadapannya ini juga pintar.

"Analisa yang bagus Nona, Jika Aku Sherlock Holmes, maka Aku akan memilihmu menjadi Watson-ku" Sasuke tersenyum kecil sembari meneguk kembali red wine miliknya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, baru kali ini ada yang memuji tentang kemampuan analisanya, dan pujian singkat itu tampaknya berhasil membuat pipinya sedikit memanas.

"Ya, temanku tersandung kasus pembunuhan, Ia dituduh sebagai pembunuh, Aku belum memutuskan akan bersedia menjadi Pengacara nya atau tidak, yang pasti Aku akan mempelajari kasus nya terlebih dahulu"

Naruto mengangguk kecil sebagai respon.

"Yah, teman Sasuke-san bisa diancam pidana mati, atau penjara kerja paksa seumur hidup sesuai pasal 199 KUHP jika Ia benar-benar terbukti melakukan pembunuhan tersebut"

Sasuke menaikkan sedikit alisnya menatap Naruto yang tengah memasang pose berpikir sembari memegang dagunya.

"Sepertinya Kau tahu banyak"

Naruto kembali menatap sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut, perlahan Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, Aku hanya .."

Kalimat Naruto terhenti saat tanpa sengaja seorang pramusaji menyenggol bahu kirinya. Refleks gadis pirang tersebut bangkit dari duduknya, dan membuat sebuah buku kecil terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

Ah ..

Baru saja Naruto hendak mengambil buku tersebut, namun tampaknya Ia kalah cepat dengan sang Pengacara muda tersebut.

"The Penal Code of Japan" Sasuke membaca judul buku saku tersebut, sebelah alisnya naik saat Ia membuka buku tersebut.

Naruto yang telah kembali duduk dikursinya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, terlalu malu untuk menatap pria yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Maaf, Aku pikir dengan membaca itu, maka setidaknya Aku bisa membuat topik pembicaraan yang mungkin akan nyambung dengan pekerjaan Sasuke-san" aku Naruto malu-malu.

"Hahaha.."

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk menahan tawanya, gadis didepannya benar-benar unik, tidak ada satupun gadis yang pernah ditemuinya yang akan membawa sebuah buku saku KUHP.

"Dan, sudah sampai Bab berapa yang Kau baca?" tanya nya seraya mencoba menutup mulutnya agar berhenti tertawa.

"Bab 26, tentang Kejahatan Pembunuhan"

Refleks Naruto terdiam, menyesali jawabannya barusan.

"Yah, Sasuke-san, berhenti mengejekku" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, berusaha mengambil kembali bukunya dari tangan Sasuke, namun sayang sepertinya Naruto kalah gesit dari sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil, sungguh, Ia sangat menikmati melihat berbagai ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis pirang teman kencan buta nya kali ini. Melihat wajah sang gadis yang tampak benar-benar merona merah, akhirnya Ia pun mengalah dan membiarkan Naruto merebut buku tersebut dari tangannya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang dilewatkannya.

"Bukannya Kau tidak tahu siapa yang akan menemuimu hari ini? Ibuku pernah bercerita kan, kalau Dia juga memiliki anak seorang Dokter?"

"Ah, Iya benar" Naruto mengangguk singkat.

Tiba-tiba muncul rasa penasaran dibenak Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa yang akan Kau bahas, jika tenyata yang Kau temui adalah Aniki-ku yang seorang Dokter?"

Ah, sebenarnya Sasuke enggan mengatakan hal ini, karena saat membayangkan kalau ternyata Aniki-nya yang menemui gadis ini, maka pasti Ia akan menyesal seumur hidup.

"Ah, itu, mungkin aku akan membahas tentang DM dengannya, misalnya saja tips-tips pencegahannya, dan pengobatannya buat penderitanya, soalnya Kakek ku penderita DM"

Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil, gadis ini benar-benar berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang pernah ditemuinya. Ah, sepertinya saat ini Ia harus menjadi anak yang berbakti pada Ibunya. Caranya simpel, cukup mematuhi perjodohan sang Ibu kali ini.

.

######

.

Itachi menatap tumpukan berkas diruang kerjanya. Ah, bukannya kemarin Ia telah mengatakan pada asisten nya untuk segera merapikan seluruh berkas klaim tersebut dari ruangannya dan memberikannya pada Verifikator?

"Anko-san, mengapa seluruh berkas klaim ini masih ada diatas meja ku?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Anko tersebut segera menoleh, menatap pria berjubah putih yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang didepannya.

"Maaf Uchiha-sensei, itu adalah berkas baru yang diberikan Verifikator pada Anda, sepertinya ada kesalahan koding"

Itachi mengusap wajahnya perlahan, sedikit kesal, bekerja dengan pegawai baru ini benar-benar sukses membuat tekanan darahnya naik.

"Jika itu permasalahan koding, maka Kau seharusnya memberikannya kepada Coder, bukan memberikannya kembali padaku"

Anko kembali menatap Itachi sembari membulatkan bibirnya.

"Ooh, seperti itu ternyata, baiklah Uchiha-sensei, Aku akan mengantarnya keruangan Coder" Anko segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tumpukan berkas dari meja kerja Itachi, dan tanpa permisi lagi, Ia pun segera keluar dari ruangan.

Itachi kembali memegang dahinya.

"Astaga, seharusnya Aku meminta Dia digantikan saja mulai besok" ujarnya bermonolog.

Baru saja sang Dokter muda tersebut merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya yang empuk dan berniat untuk memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar, terpaksa harus diurungkannya saat mendengar bunyi notifikasi Telegram di layar PC nya.

' _Uchiha-sensei, jam istirahat Anda sudah habis :)'_

Itachi sedikit menaikkan alisnya membaca pesan singkat rekan kerja nya tersebut, baru saja jemarinya akan menyentuh keyboard untuk membalas pesan tersebut, terpaksa diurungkannya saat bunyi notifikasi kembali terdengar.

' _Cepat kemari sialan, antrian nya sudah sangat banyak!'_

Twitch ..

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, akhirnya Ia pun kembali bangkit dari kursinya, menyambar jas putihnya yang tadi sempat dilepasnya. Ia pun berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju ruang poli.

.

######

.

Naruto menatap selembar nomor antrian yang berada di tangan kanannya. Perlahan Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, sepertinya Ia harus sedikit bersabar karena masih harus menunggu beberapa antiran lagi sebelum nomor antriannya dipanggil. Perlahan Ia mulai menghentakkan kecil kedua kakinya, berharap dengan melakukan itu pikirannya akan teralihkan untuk menyentuh kedua lengannya.

Drrrttt …. Drrttt …

Naruto bisa merasakan smartphone-nya yang bergetar, Ia kemudian membuka tas kecil yang ada dipangkuannya, mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang tersebut. Tampak dilayar tersebut nama dan foto Sai, dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto langsung menggeser icon berwarna hijau pada layar smartphone-nya.

"Halo, Sa.."

" _Yah Naruto, dimana Kau sekarang? Kenapa Kau tidak masuk kantor hari ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"_

Bahkan Naruto belum selesai menyebut lengkap namanya, Sai telah mengintrogasinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari sebrang sana.

"Ah, maaf Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu tadi, Aku hanya baru memberitahu Nara-san jika Aku tidak masuk" Naruto berusaha membuat suaranya sekecil mungkin, agar tidak mengganggu pasien lain yang sedang mengantri bersamanya.

" _Lalu dimana Kau sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang berada di Rumah Sakit saat ini"

" _Rumah Sakit? Kau sakit? Kau Sakit apa? Yah, katakan padaku nama Rumah Sakitnya, Aku akan datang segera kesana"_

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar nada bicara Sai yang terdengar khawatir dari speaker smartphone-nya.

"Yah, Kau tidak perlu pura-pura khawatir seperti itu"

" _Siapa yang pura-pura khawatir, Aku memang benar-benar MENGKHAWATIRKAN MU"_ ucap Sai penuh penekanan.

Naruto sedikit bersyukur, karena saat ini Ia sedang tidak langsung bertatap muka dengan pria yang sudah menjadi rekan kerjanya selama 2 tahun belakangan itu, kalau tidak, mungkin Sai akan bisa melihat jelas rona merah yang kini telah menghiasi wajah sang gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

Naruto berdeham pelan, mencoba menetralisir emosinya.

"Terimakasih Tuan Sai karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi sebagai informasi, Aku juga berada disini karena ulahmu, Kau tidak ingat sama dimsum yang Kau berikan padaku tadi malam?" ujar Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya, sontak beberapa pasang mata disekitarnya tertuju padanya, dan dengan kikuk sang gadis pirang tersebut menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk meminta maaf.

" _Ahh .."_ ada jeda sejenak disebrang sana.

" _Jangan katakan kalau dimsum yang Kuberikan padamu tadi malam adalah dimsum kepiting?"_

Sungguh, walau Naruto tidak bertatapan secara langsung dengan Sai, tapi melalui suaranya Naruto bisa mendengar jelas nada penyesalan.

" _Ah, maafkan Aku Naruto, sungguh, Aku sama sekali tidak tahu itu ada daging kepitingnya"_

Naruto terdiam sesaat, Sai tahu betul Ia memiliki alergi terhadap makanan laut yang satu itu.

" _Kau berada di Rumah Sakit mana? Aku akan datang kesana sekarang"_

Naruto bisa mendengar suara kursi yang bergeser dari speaker smartphone-nya, pertanda Sai akan pergi beranjak dari ruang kerja nya.

"S-Sai, Kau tidak perlu datang kesini, ini hanya alergi biasa, lagi pula ini masih jam kerja, Kau mau dimarahi oleh Nara-san karena membolos"

Disebrang sana Sai terdiam sesaat, kemudian Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi kerja nya. Naruto ada benarnya.

" _Baiklah, nanti malam Aku akan kerumahmu"_

"Eh, ja-jangan! Maksudku Kau tidak perlu kerumahku, dalam beberapa hari juga pasti akan sembuh"

Sungguh, Naruto tidak ingin Sai melihat kondisi tubuhnya saat ini.

" _Ta .."_

"Nomor antrian 151"

Naruto melihat lembar nomor antriannya.

"Sai, sudah dulu yah, nomor antrian ku sudah dipanggil, Ja-ne" Naruto menutup sepihak telponnya, tidak mempedulikan lawan bicaranya yang mungkin kesal disebrang sana.

.

######

.

Itachi membaca sekilas catatan medis yang tadi baru saja diberikan perawat padanya. Ia dapat mendengar dua pasang langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat ke meja nya.

"Silahkan duduk disini Uzumaki-san" ujar sang perawat.

Naruto mengangguk paham, sapphire-nya masih setia mengikuti gerak sang perawat yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan dirinya dengan sang Dokter yang masih setia menatap selembar kertas.

"Ehm" Naruto berdeham pelan, mencoba menarik atensi sang Dokter.

Itachi yang tersadar segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari catatan medis tersebut. Dan saat oniksnya berpaling dari deretan huruf, maka yang tampak di netranya kali ini adalah seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang sangat manis. Oh, apa gadis ini tidak salah tempat. Ini Rumah sakit, bukan Kantor Agensi model.

Itachi tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, itu hanya ada di novel-novel romantis atau pun di dorama yang selalu ditonton Ibunya. Tapi sepertinya Ia harus menarik kata-katanya kali ini. Jujur, Ia benar-benar terpesona dengan _pasien_ nya yang satu ini.

"Ehm.." Naruto kembali berdeham.

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, Itachi buru-buru merubah gestur tubuhnya, bagaimanapun Ia harus bersikap professional.

"Kau tidak terlihat sakit" ujarnya kemudian saat kedua oniksnya kembali mengamati kesuluruhan tubuh gadis yang duduk didepannya ini.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari kursinya, perlahan Ia membuka kancing sweater berwarna hijau pastelnya. Sontak tindakannya yang tiba-tiba tak ayal membuat kedua oniks sang sulung Uchiha melebar sempurna.

Itachi akui, Ia memang tertarik dengan gadis berambut pirang ini, dan mungkin _making out_ dengan gadis yang disukainya di ruang kerjanya merupakan salah satu _guilty pleasure_ -nya yang tak akan mungkin diwujudkan, mengingat ada CCTV yang terpasang disudut ruangan. Tapi ini, hei, bukan Dia yang memulai kan?

"Ano .."

Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya saat Naruto menyampirkan sweater yang baru saja dilepasnya, menyisakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian gadis tersebut kembali duduk dikursinya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Ia kemudian menjulurkan lengan kanan nya sepanjang yang Ia bisa kehadapan sang Dokter muda tersebut.

"Heh?" Mendadak otak jenius Itachi berhenti bekerja.

"Dokter, Anda lihat ruam merah dan bengkak disekujur lengan ku?"

Itachi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto ke lengannya. Benar, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas banyak ruam merah dan kulit gadis berambut pirang ini sedikit membengkak.

"Sepertinya alergiku semakin parah, biasanya hanya bintik-bintik kecil kemerahan, tapi lihat, ini semakin parah" keluh Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Tunjukkan padaku lengan kirimu"

Naruto mengangguk singkat, Ia kemudian menjulurkan kedua lengannya dihadapan Itachi. Perlahan Itachi menarik lengannya, Ia sedikit kasihan pada gadis ini, baru kali ini Ia melihat seseorang yang menderita alergi separah ini.

"Apa cuma dikedua lenganmu saja?"

Naruto menggeleng singkat, Ia kemudian menarik kedua lengannya, perlahan jemarinya membuka satu kancing teratas kemeja putihnya, mengekspos sedikit bagian leher sampai atas dada nya pada sang Dokter.

"Ehm"

Itachi berdeham pelan, mencoba menghilangkan rona merah yang sempat muncul menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sesekali Ia merapalkan mantra _kode etik_ untuk mengembalikan fokus pikirannya.

Saat dirasa telah cukup menunjukkan eviden pada sang Dokter, Naruto kembali mengancingkan kemejanya. Kemudian sapphire-nya menatap sang Dokter yang tampak sedang menuliskan sesuatu diatas selembar kertas.

"Untuk mengetahui secara detail penyebabnya, Kita harus melakukan skin test terlebih dahulu"

"Dokter, tidak perlu skin test, Aku yakin 100% ini karena dimsum kepiting yang diberikan Sai tadi malam padaku"

"Sai?" Itachi sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, bahkan Ia tidak sadar Ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak berguna untuk mendukung diagnosa nya.

"Ah, Dia rekan kerjaku" jawab Naruto singkat, namun tersirat nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Itachi membulatkan bibirnya, membentuk huruf O.

"Jadi maksudmu Kau alergi dengan seafood?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Jadi Kau tidak mau kita melakukan skin test terlebih dahulu?" Itachi kembali menanyakan hal yang sama, sekedar memastikan pasiennya kali ini memang tidak ingin dilakukan skin test.

Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Aku akan memberikanmu resep obat yang bisa Kau ambil di Apotek, jika dalam 3 hari kedepan kondisi kulit mu juga tidak membaik, datanglah lagi kemari"

Naruto kembali mengangguk menandakan dirinya paham sepenuhnya perkataan Itachi yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada lembar resep yang baru saja ditulisnya, takut ketahuan jika rona merah mulai menjalari wajah tampannya. Tak tahu kah Naruto, bahwa dirnya yang selalu mengangguk membuatnya terkesan seperti anak kecil yang imut?

"Ano Dokter, bolehkah Aku meminta surat keterangan sakit? Bagaimanapun Aku tidak mungkin bisa masuk Kantor dengan kondisi seperti ini" ujar Naruto seraya memakai kembali sweater-nya.

Itachi mengambil lembaran form yang ada disudut mejanya. Ia mulai menulis beberapa keterangan mengenai kondisi kesehatan Naruto, sampai akhirnya jemarinya terhenti pada kolom _nama_.

"Ah maaf, Aku lupa menanyakan nama lengkapmu" Itachi baru menyadari bahwa Ia lupa membaca nama lengkap dari catatan medis yang tadi diberikan padanya sebelum gadis bersurai pirang ini masuk.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Itachi mengeja nama Naruto sembari menulisnya pada form.

Tunggu dulu, Uzumaki Naruto, tampaknya namanya tidak asing ditelinga sang sulung Uchiha.

Kedua sapphire Naruto memperhatikan seluruh benda yang ada diatas meja sang Dokter muda tersebut, sembari menunggu sang Dokter menyiapkan surat keterangan sakit miliknya. Hingga sapphire nya berhenti pada papan nama yang terletak disudut kiri meja.

' _Uchiha Itachi'_ Naruto membaca dalam hati tulisan tersebut.

Refleks kedua sapphire Naruto membulat sempurna.

' _Oh, tidak Uchiha lagi'_

.

######

.

Itachi tampak terburu-buru menghampiri sang Ibu yang sedang menata makan malamnya. Malam ini sang Ibu kembali meminta kedua putranya agar ikut makan malam bersamanya kali ini, alasannya seperti biasa, Ia tidak ingin menikmati makan malamnya sendirian.

Melihat Itachi yang datang dengan sedikit terburu, membuat Mikoto tampak sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Apa Kau sudah selapar itu Itachi? Tenang saja, Ibu sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu malam ini dalam porsi yang banyak" ujar Mikoto sembari duduk dikursinya.

Itachi buru-buru mengambil kursi tepat disamping sang Ibu, langsung saja Ia duduk dengan sedikit tergesa, dan menarik kursi tersebut lebih mendekat dengan sang Ibu.

"Ibu, Kau ingat tentang Insurance Officer yang pernah Ibu ceritakan dulu padaku"

Mikoto kembali mengkerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan random Itachi yang tiba-tiba.

"Ah, maksudmu Naru-chan?"

Itachi mengangguk singkat membenarkan jawaban sang Ibu.

"Siapa nama lengkapnya?"

"Nama lengkapnya, Uzuma .."

"Aku pulang"

Suara Sasuke dari ruang tamu menghentikan kalimat Mikoto. Dan tak lama kemudian, putra bungsunya tersebut sudah muncul dihadapan keduanya.

"Selamat datang. Ara, Sasuke-kun, Kau datang tepat waktu, Ibu baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malamnya"

"Hn"

Hanya 2 huruf yang diterima Mikoto sebagai balasan, namun bukannya marah, Ia malah memberikan senyumannya pada putra bungsunya tersebut, yang tampak sedang membuka jas nya, dan menyampirkannya di kursi kosong disebelah sang putra bungsu.

"Ibu, Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Itachi kembali menarik tubuh sang Ibu agar kembali menatapnya.

"Oh, yang itu .."

"Aniki, tidak biasanya Kau cepat datang, padahal biasanya Aku dan Ibu yang menunggumu" sindir Sasuke seraya membuka kancing lengan kemejanya, perlahan Ia melipat kedua lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku.

"Ck, Sasuke bisakah Kau diam sebentar, biarkan Aku dan Ibu berbicara sebentar"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat, pertanda sebenarnya Ia tidak peduli dengan perkataan Itachi barusan.

"Ibu" Itachi menatap intens sang Ibu, Ia tidak perlu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya karena Ia yakin Ibunya masih mengingat betul pertanyaannya.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, kenapa Kau tiba-tiba menanyakan namanya?"

Kali ini atensi Sasuke tertuju pada 2 orang yang duduk bersebrangan dengan dirinya.

"Binggo!" refleks sang sulung Uchiha tersebut menjentikkan jarinya.

Sasuke sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya, sembari berfikir kenapa nama Uzumaki Naruto tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir sang Aniki.

"Ibu, Kau punya nomor handphone-nya? Punya kan? Cepat berikan padaku nomornya" pinta Itachi seraya mengadahkan tangan kanannya didepan sang Ibu, Oh dan jangan lupa dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ nya yang menggemaskan.

Bugh,

"Aww" rintih Itachi sembari menatap tajam kearah Sasuke, adik satu-satunya itu baru saja menendang kaki nya.

"Apa masalahmu?" keluh Itachi, jelas Ia merasa tidak berbuat masalah pada si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Bukannya kemarin waktu Ibu menyuruh salah satu dari Kita untuk menemuinya, Kau yang pertama kali menolaknya mentah-mentah, dan sekarang lihatlah tingkahmu, sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirimu minggu lalu"

Ada rasa tidak suka dalam diri Sasuke saat mendengar sang Aniki yang tiba-tiba dengan antusias nya malah meminta nomor handphone Naruto pada Ibunya. Hey, bahkan dirinya saja yang sudah makan malam dengan gadis itu tidak memiliki nomor handphone-nya.

"Ah iya, Ibu jadi ingat, bagaimana kencanmu dengan Naru-chan minggu kemarin Sasuke?" seakan lupa dengan sang sulung, atensi Mikoto kali ini terfokus pada sang bungsu yang duduk dihadapannya.

Refleks Itachi menoleh pada Sasuke, menunggu reaksi dari adiknya yang terkenal dingin terhadap wanita.

"Gadis yang baik, sopan, dan tampaknya Ia juga cukup pintar"

Tampak binar bahagia terpancar di kedua bola mata Mikoto, baru kali ini Ia mendengar putra bungsunya ini memuji seorang wanita.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mungkin sama dengan reaksi Ibunya, Ia cukup terkejut mendengar Sasuke memuji seorang wanita.

"Lalu, apa Kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan _to the point_ sang Ibu membuat sang bungsu terdiam sesaat, apa Ia harus mengatakan _'Ya, Aku menyukainya, Aku tidak keberatan kalaupun Ibu menjodohkannya denganku'_ tapi itu terdengar tidak Uchiha Sasuke sekali.

"Sasuke tidak menyukainya Ibu, Ibu tahu kan standarisasi nya sangat tinggi" Itachi malah menggantikan Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan sang Ibu.

Tampak raut kesedihan di wajah Mikoto, Ia pikir Ia telah gagal lagi untuk coba menjodohkan salah satu putranya.

"Bukan begitu Ib .."

"Ibu, kalau Sasuke tidak mau, bagaimana kalau Ibu menjodohkannya saja denganku, aku tidak keberatan"

Sasuke tampak mengerjabkan kedua oniksnya beberapa kali, Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

' _Seorang Uchiha Itachi dengan ikhlasnya menerima perjodohan Ibunya, What the .., yang benar saja pasti ada yang tidak beres'_ batin Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau Aku tidak menyukainya kan" akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Lagipula Aku sedikit curiga, Aniki kenapa Kau tiba-tiba sangat tertarik dengannya"

Itachi menatap wajah sang adik yang tampak sedikit kesal melihat dirinya.

"Kau tahu, Aku tadi siang berjumpa dengannya di Rumah Sakit, Dia .."

"Apa? Naru-chan sakit? Dia sakit apa?"

Itachi bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang Ibu sudah mengintrogasinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Itu .."

"Astaga, Ibu harus menelponnya, kasihan sekali anak itu, semoga Dia baik-baik saja"

Lagi, kalimat Itachi harus terputus saat sang Ibu tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya, dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Tampaknya sang Ibu ingin segera menghubungi Naru-chan nya, untuk memastikan keadaan gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

Itachi hanya bisa melongo melihat sang Ibu yang begitu saja pergi meninggalkannya, bahkan Ibu nya lupa dengan makan malamnya. Kemudian oniksnya beralih menatap sang adik yang duduk didepannya, yang tampak mulai menikmati sup tomat yang dibuat khusus oleh sang Ibu untuknya.

"Kau tidak ikut dengan Ibu? Ku kira Kau juga penasaran dengan keadaanya"

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang tengah menatapnya.

"Dari nada bicaramu dan gestur tubuhmu saat menceritakannya, sepertinya keadaannya tidak separah yang dipikirkan Ibu"

Itachi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, beginilah kalau menghadapi seorang Pengacara.

"Dan Aniki, satu lagi" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menyuapkan sup tomat kedalam mulutnya.

Itachi menatap sang adik yang tengah tersenyum padanya, namun bukanlah senyuman ramah yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Ia tahu betul arti senyuman Sasuke yang seperti itu, karena itu Ia sedikit was-was menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumannya, raut wajah sang kakak tampak seperti lawannya yang sudah kalah argumen dengannya dipersidangan. Perlahan Ia membuka mulutnya.

"Jadilah Aniki yang baik kali ini, dengan cara, tidak menikung Adikmu dari belakang"

.

######

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca, memberi review, mem-fav dan mem-follow fic ini.

Hontou ni Arigatou !

Maaf tidak bisa membalas review nya satu persatu, tapi yang pastinya seluruh komentar dan feedback para pembaca menambah mood author melanjutkan ceritanya.

Dan Iyah, aku fansnya Jidi :D :D

Beberapa fic kepending karena liburan bulan lalu buat nonton konser Dia di Bangkok. (Maapkeunn)

Untuk fic "Oji-chan, Daisuki!" akan diupdate Sabtu/Minggu ini yah.

Dan untuk "Captured in Her Eyes" Gomen, I still lack of idea, tapi tetep aku janji bakal lanjutin, karena aku nggak berniat buat ninggalin fic aku begitu saja.

Dan maafkan apabila ada miss typo yah, aku sudah mengeceknya, namun karna mata udah 5 watt, takut ada yang keselip. Next time aku benerin kalau ada yang salah.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Amore Commedia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 3**

 **.**

 **Aniki VS Otoutu (Part II)**

 **.**

Naruto menatap tak percaya pria yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen sederhana miliknya.

"Ah .."

Naruto kembali merapatkan kedua bibirnya.

"Sasuke-san?"

Oh, demi rambut merah Ibunya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang tak pernah dibayangkan nya akan menjadi tamunya di sore hari ini.

"Ah, selamat sore"

Tampaknya Naruto masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, Ia bahkan masih membuka separuh pintu apartemennya. Seolah tersadar, Ia langsung membuka penuh pintu apartmen nya dan membalas sapaan Sasuke seraya menundukkan kepalanya singkat.

Sasuke bisa melihat jelas ekspresi terkejut Naruto, Ia anggap itu wajar, hey .. siapa juga yang tidak akan terkejut melihat seorang pria yang baru saja dikenal nya beberapa hari yang lalu, kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen nya, dan mungkin yang lebih membuat gadis bersurai pirang tersebut terkejut adalah karna sang gadis sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahu dirinya alamat apartemen nya.

"Kalau Kau terkejut kenapa Aku bisa tiba-tiba berada di sini, jawabannya karena saat pulang dari Kantor tadi Aku bertemu dengan Ibuku, seharusnya Ia yang ingin datang kemari, Ia khawatir saat mendengar kabar kalau Kau sakit, jadi saat bertemu di toko kue tadi, Ia jadi memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu, karena Ibu tiba-tiba punya urusan mendadak, sehingga Ia jadi tidak bisa mengunjungimu kemari"

Sumpah, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mengamati ekspresi wajah Naruto, gadis itu tampak masih terdiam, apa penjelasan Sasuke tadi terlalu susah untuk dipahami oleh gadis ini? Atau ..

Oh sial, jangan bilang kalau Ia berfikiran Sasuke hanya menggunakan Ibunya sebagai alasan untuk menemui gadis ini, sumpah Ia benar-benar diminta sang Ibu untuk mengantarkan Egg Tart ini pada sang gadis, walaupun dalam hati Ia memang tidak keberatan.

"Ah .."

Naruto segera tersadar, Ia buru-buru merubah posisinya yang tadi menutup akses masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Ano, silahkan masuk Sasuke-san"

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan, kemudian Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, mengikuti sang gadis bersurai pirang. Ia pun segera mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sesaat setelah Naruto mempersilahkan dirinya duduk.

"Sasuke-san, Anda mau minum kopi atau teh?"

Sasuke menatap gadis yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot"

"Tidak-tidak, Anda adalah seorang tamu, lagipula kalau hanya membuat teh atau kopi itu tidak merepotkan sama sekali" Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak berkata dan berlaku formal didepan Sasuke, baginya gestur dan pembawaan diri sang pengacara muda ini membuatnya refleks berlaku formal.

"Kalau begitu Aku akan membuatkan Anda teh saja, tunggu sebentar"

Sasuke menatap punggung gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, yang telah menghilang menuju ruangan yang diyakininya sebagai dapur. Perlahan Ia meletakkan sekotak Egg Tart yang tadi dibawanya. Ia kembali mengingat saat dirinya bertemu sang Ibu yang baru keluar dari toko kue.

 _Sasuke segera menepikan mobilnya saat melihat sang Ibu yang tampak berjalan di tepi trotoar, tampaknya Ibunya baru saja keluar dari toko roti, ah .. itu adalah toko roti favorit sang Ibu._

"Ibu _" panggilnya pelan, sembari menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya._

 _Sang Ibu refleks menoleh kesumber suara._

" _Sasuke"_

 _Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya, keluar dari mobil dan berjalan perlahan menuju sang Ibu._

" _Ara, Ini baru jam 4 sore, dan kau sudah pulang dari Kantor?"_

" _Aku yang menjadi Bos dikantor ku sendiri, lagipula pekerjaan ku sudah selesai" jawab Sasuke seraya mengendikkan kedua bahu nya._

 _Sang Ibu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban narsis sang anak._

 _Sasuke melirik kotak kue yang dipegang sang Ibu, dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya._

" _Ibu membeli banyak sekali kue, ada acara apa dirumah?"_

 _Mikoto melirik sekilas kotak kue dikedua tangannya._

" _Ah, yang satu ini Ibu maksud ingin memberinya pada Naru-chan, tadi Ibu singgah ke Kantornya, dan ternyata Ia belum masuk juga, Ibu jadi khawatir dengan keadaannya, Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak kakakmu mengatakan kalau Ia sakit"_

" _Ah .."_

 _Sasuke perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya saat memori nya berhasil mengingat percakapannya dengan sang kakak beberapa malam lalu._

" _Dia belum masuk bekerja?"_

 _Sang Ibu hanya menjawab pertanyaan sang anak dengan anggukan singkat._

" _Tunggu dulu, Ibu, jangan bilang Kau sering datang mengunjungi Kantor asuransi itu hanya untuk mengganggunya"_

 _Mikoto buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Ah, ten .. tentu saja tidak"_

 _Tampak dahi Sasuke sedikit berkerut menatap sang Ibu._

" _Ah, Sasuke, bagaimana kalau Kau saja yang mengantarkan kue ini ke apartemen nya, ini alamatnya, tadi Ibu mendapatkannya dari teman kerjanya"_

 _Mikoto yang takut ketahuan sang anak tengah mencoba berbohong buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan, sepertinya dengan menyuruh Sasuke ke apartemen Naruto bisa melancarkan niatnya untuk menjodohkan putranya dengan gadis bersurai pirang tersebut._

 _Sasuke refleks mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku celananya saat sang Ibu tiba-tiba menyerahkan sekotak kue dan secarik kertas di dadanya._

"Ib _.."_

 _Mikoto langsung memotong kalimat Sasuke, Ia tahu sang anak mencoba untuk protes._

" _Awas kalau Kau malah membawa pulang kue ini dan memakannya sendiri di apartemenmu"_

 _Sasuke hanya bisa mengerjabkan kedua oniksnya, kedua tangan nya kini tengah memegang kotak kue yang tadi diberikan sang Ibu, dan tambahan secarik kertas, yang merupakan alamat gadis bernama Naruto._

" _Sampaikan salam Ibu padanya yah, dan Kau tidak perlu mengantar Ibu, Ibu bisa naik taksi pulang kerumah, lebih baik Kau segera pergi ke tempat Naru-chan" ujar Mikoto seraya mendorong pelan punggung sang anak, mengarahkannya menuju mobilnya._

Dan disinilah Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang Ia yakini milik gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, Oniksnya kemudian menatap Naruto yang muncul dengan membawa nampan dengan 2 buah gelas diatasnya.

Perlahan sang gadis meletakkan gelas tersebut dihadapan Sasuke, dan satu lagi Ia letakkan di sebelahnya, untuk dirinya, Ia pun kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disebalah Sasuke.

Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya masih betah menatap teh yang baru saja Ia suguhkan.

"Anda tidak keberatan dengan Earl Grey? Atau Aku akan menggantinya dengan yang lain"

Sasuke refleks menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto saat disadarinya sang gadis hendak beranjak dari sofa.

"Tidak perlu, Aku suka english tea di sore hari" ujarnya seraya menatap Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya, masih dengan tangannya yang memegang pergelangan tangan sang gadis.

Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya saat tersadar kalau Ia masih memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Maaf" ujarnya singkat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian Ia kembali duduk disamping Sasuke.

Suasana kembali menjadi canggung, Naruto bingung memilih kata untuk memulai obrolan, Ia menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya masih betah memegang nampan yang tadi digunakannya untuk membawa minuman. Sungguh, Ia bukanlah gadis yang bisa dengan gampangnya mengobrol dengan pria, terutama dengan pria yang baru sekali dijumpainya.

Sasuke yang bisa membaca ekspresi wajah gadis yang berada disampingnya segera berinisiatif membuka obrolan, tapi apa yang harus Ia katakan?

"Bagaimana dengan alergimu? Apa sudah sembuh?"

Oh, straight to the point.

Sebagai informasi Uchiha Sasuke juga bukan tipikal pria yang bisa berbasa-basi dengan orang lain, terutama dengan wanita.

Naruto refleks mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke yang tampak mencoba mencicipi minuman buatannya.

"Ah, itu .., tunggu dulu, dari mana Anda tahu kalau Saya mengidap alergi?"

Sasuke meletakkan kembali teh nya, Ia kemudian menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanya nya.

"Coba Kau ingat kembali siapa dokter yang menangani mu saat itu" ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah .."

Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak terus tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Naruto. Melihat saat Ia melebarkan kedua bibirnya, menatap keatas sembari memasang ekspresi berfikir. Tak tahukah gadis itu kalau wajahnya saat itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Dunia ini benar-benar kecil yah" ujar Naruto kemudian, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan tawa kecilnya.

Ah, tampaknya pengacara yang terkenal dingin ini jadi terlalu banyak tersenyum dan tertawa jika bersama gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Jadi ternyata benar kalau dokter itu adalah kakak Anda?"

Sasuke kembali mengambil minumannya.

"Kau baru menyadari nya?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, kemudian Ia tersenyum kecil menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak, saat membaca papan nama di meja nya Aku sudah berfikir kalau Ia adalah Kakak Anda, apalagi kalau mengingat Ibu Anda pernah mengatakan kalau Ia juga punya seorang putra yang berprofesi sebagai Dokter"

Sasuke kemudian melirik pergelangan tangan Naruto yang tidak tertutup oleh lapisan kain.

"Bagaimana dengan alergimu? Masih belum sembuh?" Ia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

Naruto refleks mencoba menutupi lengannya dengan nampan yang dipegangnya saat disadarinya kedua oniks Sasuke yang kini fokus pada lengan nya.

"Belum sembuh total, sepertinya kali ini cukup parah, tampaknya Aku harus datang kembali kerumah sakit dan bertemu Uchiha-sensei, ah maksudku kakak Anda, tapi sayangnya besok tanggal merah, Poli pasti tutup besok"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih betah mencoba menutupi lengannya, Ia bisa melihat jelas, masih tampak ruam dan bintik merah yang menghiasi lengannya, walau tinggal sedikit. Ah, Ia jadi prihatin dengan kondisi gadis bersurai pirang ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu besok"

"Heh ..?" Naruto refleks mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap pria yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit, Aku tahu alamat apartemen nya"

"Ah, tidak-tidak, Aku tidak mau merepotkan kakak Anda di hari libur" Naruto mencoba menolak tawaran Sasuke seraya menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.

"Dan juga Aku tidak mau merepotkan Anda" tambahnya kemudian.

"Kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali, Aku tahu kalau Ibuku cukup sering merepotkan dirimu, jadi anggap saja Kita impas"

Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Sudah Aku katakan kalau Mikoto-san tidak merepotkan kok, lagipula Aku masih bisa menunggu lusa untuk datang ke rumah sakit sendiri"

' _Dan membiarkan baka aniki mencoba untuk mendekatimu? Oh, tidak!'_ batin Sasuke menjawab kalimat Naruto.

"Tapi jika Kau pergi denganku besok, itu artinya Kau tidak perlu mengantri panjang di rumah sakit, dan pintu apartemen Kakakku akan selalu terbuka untuk ku, dan tambahan, seluruh biaya gratis" ujar Sasuke seraya kembali meminum Earl Grey miliknya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa menggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Hahaha"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tertawa sembari menatap wajahnya.

"Sasuke-san, Anda terlihat lebih mirip seperti seoarang pebisnis daripada pengacara"

Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi Aku anggap itu artinya 'YA' "

.

######

.

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat setelah Ia membuka pintu apartemen nya. Indra penciumannya langsung menangkap aroma masakan kesukaanya.

Sup Asparagus Kepiting.

Ya, Ia tidak mungkin salah. Dan tampaknya Ia juga sudah tahu siapa pelaku yang telah seenaknya masuk kedalam apartemen nya tanpa seizinnya.

Dan disinilah Ia berdiri, menatap sang Ibu yang tengah menyusun bahan makanan kedalam kulkas miliknya.

"Ibu?"

Mikoto yang mendengar sang anak memanggilnya refleks menoleh.

"Kau sudah pulang Itachi" ujarnya seraya menutup kulkas sang anak, tampaknya Ia telah selesai menyusun bahan makanan kedalam kulkas.

Itachi melempar asal jas putih miliknya ke kursi.

"Ibu, sudah berapa kali Aku katakan, jika ingin datang ke tempatku setidaknya katakan dulu padaku" ujarnya seraya membuka 2 kancing atas kemeja nya.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan Ibu datang jika Ibu memberitahu terlebih dahulu"

Itachi hanya diam tidak menjawab, Ia kemudian duduk di kursi makan yang ada di dapur nya.

"Bagaimana mungkin Aku tidak mengizinkan Ibu ke apartemen Ku, Aku bahkan memberitahu Ibu password apartemen ku"

Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil, Ia kemudian mengambil mangkuk, mengisinya dengan sup yang baru saja dimasaknya, dan meletakkan nya di hadapan putra sulungnya.

"Dan juga, Ibu tidak perlu repot-repot mengisi persediaan makananku" tambah Itachi seraya mengambil sendok, mencoba mencicipi masakan sang Ibu.

"Dan membiarkanmu makan makanan instan itu? Kau ini seorang dokter, tapi pola hidupmu sangat tidak sehat" jawab Mikoto seraya menunjuk beberapa makanan kaleng yang sudah disisihkannya disisi meja.

"Dan sepertinya Kau tidak sadar kalau beberapa diantaranya sudah kadaluarsa" tambahnya kemudian.

"Uhuk" kalimat terakhir sang Ibu sukses membuat dokter muda tersebut tersedak.

Itachi buru-buru meminum air putih yang untungnya sudah disediakan sang Ibu.

"Syukur Aku tidak memakannya" Itachi mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali Ia mengkonsumsi makanan kaleng yang dulu sempat distok nya.

"Ibu sudah mengisi kulkasmu dengan makanan yang lebih sehat, ah kalian berdua ini, sudah tahu belum bisa mengurus diri sendiri, tapi tetap bersikeras tinggal sendiri"

Itachi menghentikan kegiatan menikmati sup nya.

"Ibu, jarak apartemen ku sangat dekat dengan rumah sakit, lagipula Ibu cukup sering mengunjungi apartemen kami, termasuk diam-diam membersihkan dan juga mengisi kulkas dengan makanan sehat versi Ibu" Itachi memberikan tekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ibu hanya bisa masuk kedalam apartemen mu, Sasuke tidak pernah memberitahu Ibu password apartemen miliknya"

Itachi mengkerutkan dahinya.

' _Sialan kau Sasuke'_

Itachi melirik kotak kue yang terletak disudut meja, Ia sudah sangat familiar dengan kotak kue tersebut.

"Ibu membeli Egg Tart lagi? Tampaknya Ibu benar-benar menggilai Egg Tart itu"

Mikoto yang baru tersadar segera mengambil kotak kue tersebut, membuka nya dan menyodorkan nya kepada Itachi.

"Ah, ini tadi Ibu bermaksud mengunjungi Naru-chan sekaligus membawakannya kue ini" ujar Mikoto seraya mengambil sebuah Egg Tart untuk dinikmatinya.

"Lalu, Ibu tidak jadi ketempatnya, dan malah membawa kue itu kemari dan memakannya sendiri?"

Mikoto menghentikan kegiatan makannya, Ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya perlahan dihadapan Itachi.

"Ibu tadi membeli 2 kotak, yang 1 kotak lagi untuk Naru-chan, Ibu menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengantarnya ke apartemennya"

Refleks sang sulung Uchiha meletakkan sendoknya.

"Ibu, kenapa Kau malah menyuruh Sasuke? Ibu kan juga bisa menyuruhku saja untuk mengantarnya"

Itachi tidak terima, bukannya kemarin Ia telah mengatakan pada sang Ibu tercinta, kalau Ia tidak keberatan jika harus dijodohkan dengan Insurance Officer kesayang sang Ibu.

"Ibu tadi bertemu dengan adikmu dijalan saat Ibu baru keluar dari toko kue, yah walaupun tadi tampaknya adikmu sedikit tidak ikhlas saat Ibu menyuruhnya" Mikoto mengingat kembali ekspresi Sasuke sore tadi, padahal kenyataannya Sasuke bukannya tidak ikhlas disuruh sang Ibu, tetapi Ia takut canggung jika harus datang ke apartemen sang gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Ck" Itachi tanpa sadar mendecak pelan.

0 - 1

Tampaknya Sasuke mencuri start lebih dahulu.

"Ibu, sebenarnya Kau mendukung siapa? Bukannya kemarin Aku katakan kalau Aku tidak keberatan kalaupun Ibu ingin menjodohkannya dengan salah satu dari kami? Tampaknya Sasuke juga tidak begitu tertarik"

Ya bagi Itachi adiknya itu aseksual, Ia belum pernah melihat sang adik berhubungan dekat dengan seorang wanita, dan juga pria.

"Bukannya kemarin kalian berdua menentang keras ide Ibu"

Itachi mengurungkan niatnnya yang semula hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes.

"Aku berubah pikiran"

"Berubah pikiran setelah Kau bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit? Kenapa?" Mikoto tampak tersenyum jahil saat melihat ekspresi Itachi.

"Karena dia manis" jawab Itachi spontan dan jujur.

"Dan Dia tidak seperti wanita-wanita yang pernah Ibu coba jodohkan denganku" tambahnya.

Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Itachi, putra sulungnya ini memang lebih terbuka dari pada sang bungsu.

"Kalau begitu Kau juga harus berjuang, karena mungkin saja kalau adikmu juga menyukainya"

.

######

.

"Kau?"

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Itachi.

"Ah, ohayo Aniki"

Itachi mengerjabkan kedua oniksnya beberapa kali, oh pria yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya menyapanya seraya tersenyum ramah, dan tak lupa dengan gerakan tangan kanannya yang sedikit Ia lambaikan di depan wajah Itachi.

Ia tidak salah mengenali pria ini kan?

Yang Ia ingat seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah pria ramah nan murah senyum, terutama pada dirinya.

"Ah, selamat pagi Uchiha-sensei"

Kali ini oniks Itachi beralih keseorang wanita bersurai pirang yang berdiri disamping adiknya, tidak pas disamping Sasuke, lebih tepat jika dikatakan 1 langkah dibelakang adiknya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu libur Anda" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya pada sang pemilik apartemen.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, ah, gadis itu memang sangat formal sekali.

"Aniki, rumah sakit tutup, dan alerginya belum sembuh total, jadi Aku langsung membawanya kesini"

Straight to the point.

Oh, pria ini memang adiknya.

Atensi Itachi kembali pada gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, Ia bisa melihat jelas gestur dan raut wajahnya, bisa dipastikan adiknya lah yang memaksa gadis ini untuk ikut dengannya.

"Aniki jangan menatapnya seperti itu, Kau hanya membuatnya semakin takut"

Naruto refleks menarik ujung jaket yang dikenakan Sasuke, seolah memberi sang pengacara muda tersebut kode agar Ia tidak berkata seenaknya. Perkataan Sasuke hampir tepat, tapi bukan takut seperti itu yang dirasakannya, melainkan lebih kepada rasa segan dan tidak enak karena sudah mengganggu pagi hari sang dokter muda tersebut, walaupun jam 10.55 hampir bisa disebut bukan pagi lagi.

Itachi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tanpa ingin berdebat lebih panjang lagi dengan sang adik, Itachi akhirnya menggeser tubuhnya yang semula menghalangi akses masuk ke apartemennya, mempersilahkan kedua tamu nya untuk masuk kedalam.

Sasuke langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, dengan seenaknya Ia memaksa sang gadis masuk kedalam apartemen sang kakak.

Itachi menutup perlahan pintu apartemen nya, sementara oniksnya masih menatap kesal sang adik yang berjalan didepannya, terutama pada tangannya yang dengan seenaknya menarik pergelangan tangan gadis yang menjadi incarannya saat ini.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Naruto, mendorong perlahan bahu sang gadis, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu sang kakak, sementara Ia lebih memilih berdiri dibelakang sang gadis.

Itachi langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto, Ia memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya agar lebih mudah menatap wajah gadis itu, oniksnya kemudian melirik pria yang berdiri dibelakang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, sungguh Ia masih kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang seenaknya mengganggu hari liburnya.

"Ano, Uchiha-sensei, sekali lagi Aku minta maaf telah mengganggu hari libur Anda"

Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto, ah gadis ini memang terlalu formal.

"Tidak masalah jika Kau yang mengganggu, Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali"

Itachi memang terlahir sebagai _sweet talker_.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa memberikan deathglare andalannya pada sang kakak saat kedua oniks mereka bertemu sesaat.

"Tunjukkan tanganmu, apa bintik-bintik merahnya masih ada?"

Naruto segera menuruti perintah Itachi, Ia menyodorkan lengan kanannya pada sang dokter muda tersebut, yang langsung disambut Itachi.

"Kau yakin tidak mau melakukan skin test? Mungkin saja ini bukan karena alergi seafood mu"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, Ia kemudian menarik kembali lengannya saat dirasakannya Itachi mulai mengendurkan pegangannya.

"Aku yakin ini memang karena alergiku terhadap seafood, lagipula ruam dan bintik merahnya sudah berkurang jauh"

Itachi mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Aku akan memberimu resep obat tambahan nanti"

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Uchiha-sensei terima kasih atas waktunya, dan sekali lagi Aku minta maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda"

Itachi kembali tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Padahal Aku sudah menolak tawaran Sasuke-san, Tapi Ia bersikeras …"

Itachi tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, otaknya terlalu fokus pada kata _Sasuke-san_ yang keluar dari bibir sang gadis.

'Sasuke-san' Ia mengeja kalimat tersebut tanpa suara seraya menatap sang adik yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil menanggapi Itachi, Ia bisa melihat ekspresi tidak terima sang kakak.

Jelas Itachi tidak terima, adiknya dipanggil dengan _Sasuke-san_ , sedangkan Ia masih dipanggil dengan sebutan _Uchiha-sensei_?

Oh, 0 - 2

Sepertinya Ia mulai tertinggal jauh dari sang adik.

"… jadi sekali lagi Aku ucapkan terimakasih Uchiha-sensei"

Itachi kembali memfokuskan pendengaran dan perhatiannya pada gadis yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ah, sudah Aku katakan tidak perlu seformal itu" Itachi melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Naruto.

"Oh iya, Aku lupa nama obat yang tadi Aku maksud, itu merk baru dan Aku hanya menyimpannya di laci meja kerjaku di rumah sakit, bisa Kau berikan nomor handphone dan alamat emailmu? Aku akan mengirimnya besok padamu"

Naruto mengangguk singkat, Ia kemudian mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dari dalam tas kecilnya.

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang tengah memberikan deathglare andalannya pada dirinya, dan Ia hanya membalasnya dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Oh, sepertinya sang adik belum mempunyai kontak gadis bersurai pirang ini, dengan ini sepertinya Ia merasa tidak tertinggal jauh dari sang adik.

1 - 2

Sasuke yakin 100% itu hanya alasan sang kakak agar bisa mendapatkan nomor handphone-nya.

Oh, kakaknya yang satu ini benar-benar tengah mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

Sasuke memukul pelan bahu Naruto, membuat sang gadis menoleh padanya.

"Sepertinya urusan Kita sudah selesai, lebih baik Kita segera pamit, tampaknya Aniki juga butuh istirahat"

Naruto mengangguk perlahan, ia kemudian segera bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berdiri mengambil posisi disamping Sasuke. Ia kembali membungkukkan badannya singkat pada Itachi yang juga telah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak Uchiha-sensei" dan Naruto membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi.

Sasuke yang tidak sabar segera menarik paksa pergelangan tangan sang gadis, membawanya untuk mengikutinya menuju pintu keluar apartemen sang kakak.

"Aniki terima kasih, dan maaf mengganggu waktumu" ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangan kirinya tanpa menoleh kearah sang kakak.

"Dan Kau tidak perlu mengantar, Aku bisa menutup pintunya sendiri"

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Sasuke tadi, sosok keduanya telah menghilang dari pandangan Itachi.

Blam,

Naruto menatap pintu yang ditutup oleh Sasuke, kemudian kedua sapphire nya kini beralih menatap pemuda yang tengah berdiri didepan lift.

"Ah, Sasuke-san, apa tidak masalah meninggalkan Kakak Anda seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak menekan tombol bergambar panah kebawah, Ia kemudian menatap Naruto yang masih betah berdiri mematung di koridor.

"Tidak masalah" ujarnya singkat seraya tersenyum kecil pada Naruto.

Naruto kembali mengangguk singkat, Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menekan tombol bergambar panah kebawah.

"Sepertinya Aku juga harus berterimakasih pada Sasuke-san, bagaimanapun Aku juga telah menyita waktu libur Sasuke-san"

Sasuke melirik Naruto, kemudian oniksnya kembali tertuju pada pintu lift yang telah terbuka. Keduanya langsung masuk kedalam lift yang akan membawa keduanya ke lantai basement, tempat dimana Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Ng .., Kau bisa memasak?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang lebih memilih menatap langit-langit lift dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

Perlahan kedua oniksnya turun, dan menatap kedua sapphire Naruto, gadis itu tampak mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan.

"Sepertinya siang ini Aku ingin makan masakan rumahan, kalau Kau tidak keberatan dan … kalau Kau ada waktu" Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari sang gadis, dan kali ini Ia lebih memilih menatap lantai lift, Ia tidak ingin gadis bersurai pirang itu melihat wajahnya yang kini mulai bersemu merah.

"Anda tidak keberatan dengan sup tom yam?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, tampak dikedua oniksnya Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, yang membuat kedua sudut bibirnya ikut tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Aku tidak pemilih soal makanan"

Dan tampaknya Sasuke akan mulai berlatih menjadi _sweet talker_ untuk mendapatkan hati gadis bersurai pirang ini.

.

######

.

TBC

.

I am back !

Sorry for late update.

Makasih yang udah sempatin buat review di chapter sebelumnya, dan mohon maaf tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu.

Dan maaf, Aku bukan author yang baik, yang akan memberi bocoran cerita aku, karena sebagai pembaca aku juga tidak terlalu suka dengan spoiler.

Rasanya seperti main Mystic Messenger tapi udah lihat dan baca spoilernya, tetep seru, tapi kurang greget.

Hehehe … :D

Untuk pairing sendiri, sebenarnya Aku suka femnaru dengan siapa aja (Itachi/Sasuke/Sai bahkan Kakashi) selama cerita itu bagus, dan sepertinya ada beberapa dari reader yang menjadi korban fanfiction, tidak masalah memperjuangkan OTP kita, tapi memaksakan OTP atau Ship kita pada seorang author rasanya gimana … gituh. Karena setiap author pasti punya sudut pandang dan jalan cerita sendiri.

Karna kalau bisa memaksakan ship aku, mungkin aku juga udah teriak-teriak ke Urobuchi untuk buat ending Slaine x Asseylum.

Okeh, kayaknya cukup curhatannya.

Mind to review pleaseee …


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Amore Commedia**

 **.**

 **Part 4**

 **One Step Ahead?**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma khas aneka bumbu khas Asia Tenggara langsung menyeruak didalam apartemen Sasuke, sejujurnya Sasuke sedikit pemilih dalam hal makanan, ia tidak terlalu menyukai masakan yang terlalu berbumbu, seperti kebanyakan masakan India atau negara di Asia Tenggara. Lalu, kenapa ia meng-iyakan usulan Naruto saat menyarankan Sup Tom Yam padanya?

Entahlah, mungkin jawabannya cuma satu. Ia mungkin hanya tidak ingin membuat gadis itu kecewa. Hm, sepertinya otaknya sudah mulai berpikir tidak rasional. Kemana gelar _Pengacara Berhati Dingin_ yang selama ini disandangnya?

Ia memperhatikan gadis itu yang tampak sedang asyik mengiris sesuatu berbentuk bunga berwarna kemerahan, saat ia bertanya tumbuhan apa itu, gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab,

"Itu bunga dari tumbuhan jahe."

Dan ia hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya, sepertinya ia baru tahu kalau tumbuhan jahe memiliki bunga, dan bunga itu bisa dimakan.

Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu bahan lagi, dan lagi Naruto menjawab,

"Itu serai."

Bukannya tumbuhan itu biasa digunakan untuk aromatheraphy? Dan ia baru tahu kalau tumbuhan itu juga bisa dimakan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ternyata sangat banyak hal-hal di dunia ini yang ternyata bisa dimakan. Sasuke mengamati sekelilingnya, sampai oniksnya terhenti pada ukiran rotan yang didapatnya dari salah satu client-nya yang baru pulang dari Bali, client nya memberikan ukiran tersebut sebagai oleh-oleh.

Apa ini juga ternyata bisa dimakan?

Sasuke mendecih pelan, tentu saja tidak.

Namun ia penasaran, diambilnya smartphone-nya dan mulai mengetik pada laman pencaharian, dan ternyata disebuah kota, tumbuhan rotan yang masih muda itu bisa dimakan!

Bahkan tanpa disadarinya ia sedikit mengangakan mulutnya, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Ng, Sasuke-san."

Panggilan Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan smartphone-nya, namun ia langsung bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, hampir saja ia mempermalukan dirinya didepan gadis yang saat ini sedang ditaksirnya.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah memakan Tom Yam?"

Binggo!

Sasuke seketika salah tingkah, ia berusaha untuk memalingkan pandangannya dari tatapan menyelidik gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Ah," Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Aku memang belum pernah memakannya, karena itu aku penasaran dengan rasanya."

Ia tidak mungkin bertingkah konyol, dengan menjawab cengengesan seperti _"Aku asal menjawab saja karna kau yang menawarkan saat itu."_ sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, oh tidak, itu tidak Sasuke sekali.

Gadis itu tampak sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, dan tersirat tatapan khawatir diwajahnya.

"Kau yakin kau mau memakannya? Aku bisa memasak masakan lain untukmu."

Naruto jadi sedikit ragu dengan masakannya, ditatapnya sup tom yam ikan yang sudah hampir matang. Ia sedikit menjauh dari panci yang sedari tadi dihadapinya, masih memegang sendok sayurnya Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya mengatakan seolah tidak masalah, seolah mencari pengalihan, ia menatap daun ketumbar yang ditelakkan Naruto tadi diatas papan alas pemotong. Ia mulai mengambil pisau, dan ia pun mulai mengirisnya.

"Ah,"

Malang, ternyata mengiris daun pun harus memiliki keahlian, dirinya yang sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh alat-alat dapur seperti pisau tanpa sengaja mengiris jari telunjuknya.

Refleks Sasuke menghisap jari telunjuknya yang teriris.

"Ah, jangan dihisap," Naruto yang ikut panik melihat darah yang mengalir dari jari telunjuk Sasuke, refleks berlari kearah pria itu.

Gadis itu langsung menarik tangan Sasuke, membawanya ke keran dan mengaliri luka dijari Sasuke dengan air.

"Jika jarimu teriris pisau, lebih baik segera mengalirinya dengan air keran selama 5 sampai 10 menit, lalu segera menutup lukanya dengan plaster."

Sasuke bahkan tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, ia terlalu fokus menatap tangan Naruto yang memegang jemarinya, belum lagi posisi keduanya yang sangat dekat sekali saat ini. Ah, rasanya saat ini Sasuke seperti seorang remaja yang baru mengenal cinta.

Sasuke kemudian menatap Naruto, gadis itu tampak sedikit kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Naruto menoleh kearahnya, namun gadis itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Sekilas tampak rona merah diwajahnya. Ah, Sasuke sadar, posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat membuat gadis itu malu.

"Lukamu harus segara diplaster, aku mau mengambil plaster didalam tasku, tapi bagaimana dengan .." Naruto menatap luka jemari Sasuke yang dipegangnya, ia masih terus mengaliri luka tersebut dengan air keran.

"Aku mengerti, tenang saja, aku bukan anak kecil, kau tidak perlu mejaga tanganku supaya tetap berada dibawah air keran ini," ujarnya seolah mengerti maksud dari tatapan sang gadis.

Naruto yang salah tingkah langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke, dan membuat pria itu langsung merindukan sentuhannya.

"Tetap aliri lukamu sampai 10 menit ya, aku akan kembali dengan plaster," dan gadis itupun langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke menuju ruang tamu tempat ia meninggalkan tasnya.

"Yes mam!"

.

.

Sasuke menatap jarinya yang terbalut plaster dan makanan dihadapannya secara bergantian, rasa sakit di jari telunjuknya sudah lama hilang, dan sekarang ia sedang dihadapkan dengan semangkuk sup tom yam yang berwarna oranye kemerahan. Aromanya cukup menusuk indra penciuman Sasuke, oh haruskah ia memakannya? Ia mendadak tidak yakin.

Perlahan jemarinya mengambil sebuah sendok yang telah disiapkan Naruto, yang diletakkan gadis itu disamping mangkuk supnya tadi. Ia mengaduk isi sup tom yam tersebut, disendoknya kini terdapat potongan ikan. Perlahan ia mengarahkannya kedalam mulutnya, walau masih tidak yakin, akhirnya ia biarkan masakan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Seketika lidahnya mengecap rasa pedas dan asam dari sup tom yam, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, walau jika disuruh memilih ia akan lebih suka dengan masakan Jepang.

"Kau suka dengan masakannya?"

Sasuke menaikkan wajahnya, memandang gadis yang berada didepannya.

"Jujur, ini pertamakalinya aku memakan masakan ini, dan boleh kukatakan aku cukup menyukainya."

Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian ia pun mulai memakan makanannya.

"Dari siapa kau belajar memasak? Pasti dari ibumu?" tebak Sasuke.

Naruto menaikkan wajahnya, ia meletakkan sendoknya, mengambil gelas berisi air putih disampingnya dan mulai meminumnya.

"Aku memang banyak belajar memasak dari ibuku, tapi kalau untuk masakan ini, temanku yang mengajarinya, dia memiliki hobi keliling dunia."

Naruto tersenyum saat mengingat sosok sang sahabat.

"Keliling dunia?" Sasuke sedikit tertarik dengan hobi sahabat sang gadis.

Gadis itu mengangguk, perlahan jemarinya menyentuh beberapa helai rambutnya yang terjatuh, kemudian menyelipkannya kebelakang daun telinganya, dan tanpa disadarinya Sasuke mengamati setiap gerakannya.

 _"Sial, dia terlalu manis,"_ batin Sasuke, tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa panas menjalar diwajahnya.

"Ya, dia pernah pergi ke Nepal hanya untuk mendaki gunung Everest, lalu dia juga pergi ke Maldives, Thailand, oh tapi tetap, bagiku cerita dia saat ke Nepal untuk mendaki gunung Everest yang paling seru."

"Gunung Everest?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan referensi liburannya sedikit unik, dan kau tahu, saat itu dia bahkan harus menambah izin pada kantor selama seminggu karena tidak ada pesawat yang bisa membawa dia terbang kembali ke kota karena cuaca buruk."

Naruto kembali mengambil sendoknya, kemudian lanjut memakan makanannya.

"Dan kami yang berada dikantor sangat khawatir padanya, dia benar-benar sedikit gila."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tampak bersemangat menceritakan tentang sahabatnya itu.

"Temanmu benar-benar menarik, pasti menyenangkan jika suatu saat bisa berjumpa dengannya."

"Oh, lebih baik tidak usah. Kau akan menyesal setelah bertemu dengannya nanti, bagaimana ku katakan yah, dia memliki kebiasaan memanggil seseorang dengan nama panggilan unik buatannya sendiri, dan yang pastinya tidak semua orang menyukai nama panggilan yang dibuatnya."

.

.

"Sudah aku katakan Sasuke-san tidak perlu mengantar aku pulang."

Lelaki disampingnya yang masih fokus menyetir hanya menggeleng singkat.

"Kau sudah memasakkan makan siang untukku, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku mengantarmu pulang sebagai ucapan terimakasih."

Sasuke perlahan menginjak pedal rem saat dilihatnya lampu lalu lintas menyala merah didepan sana.

"Tapi bukannya aku yang paling berterimakasih, kau sudah menemaniku untuk mengecek alergiku dengan kakakmu, dan itu belum menghitung kau sudah mengorbankan waktu weekend mu yang berharga."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan hal itu pun tak luput dan pandangan Sasuke.

"Dan kau juga sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukai makan siang yang kubuat tadi, jadi sepertinya aku masih berhutang terimakasih padamu."

Sasuke refleks mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan saat dilihatnya lampu lalu lintas yang sudah kembali hijau, perlahan ia menginjak pedal gasnya. Mobilpun kembali melaju, namun kini pandangannya ia alihkan sejenak menatap gadis yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak tidak, kau salah paham, aku menyukainya kok."

"Tapi kau tidak menghabiskannya," potong Naruto langsung.

Gulp,

Sasuke menelan ludahnya pelan.

"Aku sengaja menyisakannya untuk makan malam."

Walau tanpa memandangnya secara langsung, dari lirikannya sekilas Sasuke tahu, saat ini gadis itu tengah menatapnya tajam, yang tampak dari kerutan di dahinya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Katakan padaku makanan kesukaanmu, lain kali aku akan memasakkannya untukmu."

"Benarkah kau mau memasakkan makanan kesukaanku?"

Sasuke menoleh singkat, tampak sekilas rona kebahagiaan diwajahnya, namun syukurnya ia masih bisa menetralkan intonasi suaranya sehingga nyaris terdengar datar. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Tentu saja, ingat, aku masih berhutang budi padamu."

 _Oh, cuma karena ingin membalas budikah?_

"Ah, kita sudah sampai," ujar Naruto ketika melihat bangunan apartemen tempat ia tinggal didepannya.

Sasuke segera menepikan mobilnya, ia menatap Naruto yang mencoba membuka seat belt. Gadis itu tampak sedikit kesulitan membuka seat belt tersebut, membuat dirinya refleks memiringkan badannya menghadap Naruto. Sasuke segera menggapai lock seat belt tersebut, yang membuat tangannya bersentuhan dengan milik Naruto. Dirasakannya gadis itu sedikit menjauhkan tangannya, namun pandangannya tetap fokus pada jemari Sasuke yang kini telah berhasil membuka seat belt tersebut.

"Ah, terimakasih," ujar Naruto dengan nada suara sedikit malu.

Gadis itu mengapit tas kecilnya, bersiap turun dari mobil Sasuke, tangannya perlahan menggapai handle pintu mobil, namun sebuah suara membuat tangannya mengambang diudara.

"Ng, aku belum memberitahumu apa makanan kesukaanku," ujar Sasuke membuat gadis itu kembali menoleh padanya.

"Ah iya, benar, lalu katakan apa makanan kesukaanmu."

Sasuke tampak terdiam sejenak.

"Berikan nomor hanphone-mu padaku, terlalu banyak makanan kesukaanku, aku harus memikirkannya dahulu, nanti aku akan memberitahumu."

Tampak senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah sang bungsu Uchiha, saat gadis itu mencoba mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dari dalam tas kecilnya.

Gadis itu memberi Sasuke nomor hanphone-nya, dan dengan cepat pria itu pun langsung menyimpannya.

Sasuke men-dial nomor yang baru disimpannya, dan tak berapa lama tampak smartphone Naruto bergetar pertanda adanya panggilan masuk.

Gadis itu menatap smartphone ditangannya.

"Itu nomor milikku," ujar Sasuke singkat yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Gadis itu mengklik tombol save pada layar smartphone-nya, kemudian kembali memasukkan benda itu kedalam tas kecilnya. Ia kembali menggapai handle pintu mobil Sasuke, dan segera keluar sesaat setelah pintu terbuka, dan dengan pelan ia kembali menutup pintu mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkan kaca spion mobilnya, membuat pandangannya lebih jelas menatap Naruto. Gadis itu sedikit membungkungkan badannya, dan kembali berterimakasih.

"Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih padamu Sasuke-san."

"Sudah aku katakan, kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terimakasih padaku."

Sang gadis hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ah, Sasuke-san jangan sungkan untuk mengatakan apa masakan kesukaanmu, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya," ujar Naruto seraya mengepalkan tangannya dihadapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis dihadapannya, gadis yang benar-benar lucu batinnya kemudian. Sekilas sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajah sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Ya, aku akan menagih janjimu!"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Setelah sekian tahun, akhirnya mencoba kembali untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Aku nggak tahu, apa masih ada yang mengharapkan kelanjutan fic ini atau tidak.

Mohon reviewnya yah, setidaknya aku tahu fic ini harus dilanjut atau di drop.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer,

Characters belongs to Kishimito-sensei

Story is mine, Hatake Aria

.

.

 **Amore Commedia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Third Person**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melirik jam yang terletak di sudut PC nya, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00, waktunya istirahat pikirnya. Perlahan ia mendorong kursi kerjanya, mematikan PC nya dan bergegas menuju pantry kantor. Selama diperjalanan ia berfikir, makanan apa yang akan dibelinya untuk makan siang kali ini, karena kesiangan ia jadi tidak sempat menyiapkan bekal makan siang.

Dalam perjalanan menuju pantry, Naruto melihat vending machine yang menjual minuman. Ia berhenti sejenak, ditatapnya jajaran minuman yang ada didalam vending machine tersebut, dan seketika sapphire nya membulat memancarkan kebahagiaan saat ditatapnya sebuah merk teh kesukaannya. Ia langsung mengambil dompetnya, merogoh beberapa uang koin didalamnya. Ia memasukkan koin 100 yen sebanyak tiga keping kedalam mesin, dan menekan tombol yang menampilkan minuman kesukaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian minuman itu keluar, Naruto membungkuk sesaat untuk mengambilnya, dan mengambil kembalian 50 yen didalam baki uang kembali pada vending machine tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia pun langsung membuka minuman botol kesukaannya itu dan langsung meneguknya.

"Ah, teh ini benar-benar enak," pujinya seraya menatap teh botol yang saat ini sedang digenggamnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tangan berada dipundaknya, refleks ia menoleh, mencari tahu siapa seseorang yang telah berani menyandarkan tangannya yang berat dipundaknya. Oke, ia tahu ia pendek, tapi bukan berarti mereka boleh seenaknya menjadikan pundaknya sebagai sandaran.

"Sai!"

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau itu berat," keluh Naruto seraya mencoba membebaskan pundaknya dari lengan Sai.

Dan Sai, pria itu bukannya segera menyingkirkan lengannya dari pundak sang gadis, ia malah semakin menekankan lengannya pada pundak Naruto, yang langsung dihadiahi ringisan oleh sang gadis.

"Adu .. duh ..,"

Setelah puas melihat sang gadis tersiksa, Sai kemudian segera mengangkat lengannya dari pundak sang gadis, sekilas sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Yah, kenapa kau suka sekali menyiksaku," keluh Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Sai.

Pria itu tertawa, membuat Naruto semakin kesal yang tampak dari wajah cemberutnya.

" _Sadist_!"

Pria itu kembali tertawa, dan kali ini tawanya terdengar semakin keras.

"Oh nona, _watch your language!_ Kau tidak tahu seberapa _sadist_ nya aku," ujar Sai dengan nada menggoda seraya merapatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Refleks Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya agar tidak bersentuhan dengan wajah Sai, namun sebelum ia berhasil menjauhkan wajahnya, pria itu telah berhasil menahan kepalanya, tangan besarnya kemudian meraih surai pirangnya dan mulai mengacak-acaknya.

"Yah, hentikan!"

Naruto segera melepaskan diri dari Sai, dan kali ini usahanya berhasil.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tidak masuk beberapa hari, dan sejak kau tidak masuk, kantor benar-benar terasa sepi sekali."

Naruto mencoba membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kau bilang kau merindukanku, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menjengukku."

Pria itu berkacak pinggang.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang melarangku untuk datang?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, ah, pria itu benar, dia sendiri yang melarangnya untuk datang, tapi kan bisa saja pria itu tetap datang jika dia memang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ahh, Naruto sesaat merasa ia seperti tsundere.

"Hei, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sai membuat Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku, aku sudah membelikanmu makan siang, kita makan siang bersama."

Dan akhirnya Naruto membiarkan pria itu menariknya menuju pantry.

Naruto menatap sekitarnya sesaat setelah mereka tiba di pantry, sepi, dia sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak biasanya pantry sesepi ini.

Sai menyodorkan sebuah bento instan kepada Naruto sesaat setelah keduanya duduk berhadapan. Naruto menatap bento dihadapannya, _chicken_ katsu dan kare, salah satu favoritnya, selain ramen tentunya. Kemudian sapphire nya menatap Sai yang mulai membuka bento miliknya sendiri, pria itu memesan menu yang sama.

"Kau membeli bento instan?"

Pria itu menaikkan wajahnya, menatap Naruto yang juga mulai membuka bento miliknya.

"Padahal aku lebih suka masakanmu," lanjut Naruto lagi, kali ini sambil memasukkan potongan _chicken_ katsu kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau mengharapkan pria yang memasak dan memberikan makan siang pada seorang gadis? Ck, dunia mulai terbalik."

"Hei, kau sendiri yang sering membawa bekal makan siang hasil masakanmu sendiri dan mengajakku untuk makan bersama."

Sai menghentikan kegiatan makannya sesaat.

"Itu karena kau suka sekali makan sembarangan, kau selalu asal memilih makan siangmu."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, ramen instan itu tidak bagus jika terlalu sering dikonsumsi," ujar Sai seraya mengambil sumpitnya dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto.

"Kau seperti ibuku saja."

Sai menghela nafasnya pelan, pandangannya pun kembali pada makanan dihadapannya, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkankan makannya.

" _I'll take that as a compliment."_

Keduanya kemudian melanjutkan makan siang mereka dalam keadaan hening, hanya terdengar suara samar kunyahan dari makanan mereka.

Sebuah _chicken_ katsu mendarat diatas bento milik Naruto, membuat sang gadis menoleh kearah pelaku yang meletakkan potongan makanan tersebut diatas bentonya.

"Makanlah, kau terlihat sedikit kurusan beberapa hari ini."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk, sehingga membuat pria dihadapannya tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia kemudian mengambil potongan _chicken_ katsu yang diberikan Sai, dan langsung melahapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan alergimu? Apa sudah sembuh total?"

Refleks Naruto menatap Sai yang tampak menatapnya khawatir. Kemudian gadis itu meletakkan sumpitnya, dan menarik lengan kemejanya sampai sebatas siku.

"Lihat, sudah hampir menghilang, satu atau dua hari lagi juga akan sembuh total."

Pria itu masih tetap memandangnya khawatir, bagaimanapun karena kelalaiannya gadis didepannya terkena imbasnya.

"Nanti aku akan menemanimu ke dokter."

Naruto buru-bur melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku masih memiliki obat yang diberikan oleh Uchiha-sensei, jadi .."

"Uchiha-sensei?" tanya Sai penasaran, memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

Bukannya langsung memberi Sai penjelasan, gadis itu malah kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Kau ingat bibi yang sangat rajin datang ke kantor?"

Sai sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba memanggil wajah wanita yang dimaksud Naruto dari memori nya.

"Ahh," ia akhirnya ingat wanita yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Bibi yang mencoba menjodohkan anaknya denganmu itu? Dan menyuruhmu untuk berkencan dengan anaknya?"

Kali ini giliran Sai yang meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Jangan bilang kau benar-benar serius menanggapi permintaan bibi itu, dan Uchiha-sensei ini adalah anaknya yang seorang dokter itu?"

Naruto kembali melambaikan tangannya.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku tidak sengaja berjumpa dengannya, sebelumnya aku tidak tahu jika dokter itu adalah anak bibi Mikoto, aku baru sadar saat melihat papan nama dimejanya, dia memiliki marga yang sama dengan bibi Mikoto, dan ternyata sesuai dugaanku, pria itu memang anak bibi Mikoto."

Namun sesaat ia terdiam, tampaknya ada perkataan Sai yang terlewatkan olehnya.

"Tunggu dulu, darimana kau tahu kalau bibi Mikoto menyuruhku untuk berkencan dengan anaknya?"

Sai mendengus pelan.

"Suara bibi itu terlalu kuat, walau tanpa berniat untuk menguping pun aku bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya."

Refleks wajah Naruto merona, ia terlalu malu saat Sai mengetahui kejadian itu. Dan hal tersebut pun tak terlewatkan oleh Sai.

"Wajahmu memerah, jadi serius kau benar berkencan dengan anak bibi itu? Kau berkencan dengan dokter itu?"

Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah aku katakan kan, kalau aku bertemu Uchiha-sensei di rumah sakit."

"Jadi kau berkencan dengan anaknya yang pengacara itu?"

Naruto kembali memicingkan matanya.

"Kau, sejauh mana kau mendengar pembicaraan kami? Urgghh .."

Sai menyeringai jahil melihat wajah Naruto yang kini memerah sempurna.

"Sejauh dimana akhirnya kau setuju untuk pergi berkencan dengan salah satu anaknya."

Naruto meletakkan kembali sumpitnya, kemudian keduatangannya mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"Urghh, kau tahu, bibi itu akan terus menerorku dan datang ke kantor jika aku tidak mau menyetujui permintaannya, dia terdengar seperti putus asa karena kedua anaknya tampak tidak tertarik untuk menikah, aku hanya mengiyakan untuk bertemu sekali saja dengan anaknya."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau menyukai acara kencanmu, lalu bagaimana dengan pria itu?"

Naruto hanya terdiam, ia masih malu mengetahui Sai mengetahui semuanya.

"Apa pria itu tampan?"

Naruto masih terdiam.

"Ah, sepertinya aku masih jauh lebih tampan darinya kan?"

Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Kau narsis."

"Itu kenyataan," sanggah Sai membela diri.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, dan Sai mulai kembali mengambil sumpitnya, memakan sisa makan siangnya tanpa semangat.

"Lalu, apa kau menyukai si pengacara itu?" tanyanya kemudian dengan wajah yang masih fokus pada bentonya.

Naruto yang telah kembali memakan sisa bentonya, seketika tersedak mendengar pernyataan frontal dari Sai, ia buru-buru mengambil minuman disampingnya dan mulai meneguk habis isi cairan dari botol teh yang tadi dibelinya sembari memukul dadanya perlahan, mencoba mengurangi efek sakit akibat tersedak.

Sai yang mendengar suara Naruto yang tersedak refleks mengangkat wajahnya, ia buru-buru menyambar beberapa lembar tisu yang terletak tak jauh dari posisinya dan memberikannya pada gadis itu, yang langsung diambil oleh sang gadis.

Naruto buru-buru melambaikan tangannya saat dirasanya sudah mulai membaik, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sai tadi yang berhasil membuatnya tersedak.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, dia pria yang baik, dan tampaknya dia juga menyutujui acara kencan gila itu karena didesak oleh ibunya, kau sendiri tahu bagaimana bibi Mikoto itu."

Sai tertawa saat ia mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana Nyonya Uchiha itu tanpa putus asa dan pantang menyerah selalu membujuk Naruto untuk berkencan dengan putranya, dan sebelum misi 'Mak Comblang' nya berhasil, wanita paruh baya itu bagaikan terus meneror Naruto dengan datang ke kantor setiap harinya.

"Tapi kalau aku jadi anak bibi itu, pasti aku tidak akan keberatan jika harus dijodohkan dengan gadis secantik dirimu."

Naruto menendang kaki Sai pelan, membuat pria itu sedikit meringis kesakitan dan langsung menunduk untuk mengelus kakinya. Naruto tahu pria didepannya itu pasti sedang bercanda, namun hal itu tetap bisa membuat wajahnya memanas seketika.

.

.

Itachi menatap layar _smartphone_ dihadapannya, tampak sebuah nama kontak tertera di layarnya. Ia kemudian mencoba meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya kembali diatas meja. Saat ini ia sedang menikmati makan siangnya dikantin Rumah Sakit, makan siang yang hanya ditemani _sandwich_ ayam dan sebotol ocha dingin. Belum sampai satu menit berlalu, pria itu telah kembali mengambil _smartphone_ -nya, menatap nama yang tertera di layar.

" _Just gather your balls!"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana ia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan nomor kontak yang saat ini tertera di layarnya, yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah bisa membuat sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

" _How could she be so dense?"_ batinnya lagi, tapi tidak masalah, karena pada akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan nomor gadis itu dari alasan yang sedikit dibuat-buatnya.

Dan akhirnya ibu jarinya menekan tombol _dial_ pada layar, dan mendekatkan _smartphone_ -nya pada telinganya. Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya suara wanita menjawab disebarang sana.

"Halo?"

" _Ah, halo Uchiha-sensei?"_

Jika ini adalah adegan dalam anime, pasti sudah muncul perempatan siku di dahi Itachi.

Gadis itu masih memanggilnya 'Uchiha-sensei' padahal dia telah memanggil Sasuke dengan namanya.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku."

" _Ah, maaf, aku hanya belum terbiasa."_

Itachi tertawa pelan mendengar suara gadis itu sedikit terbata disebrang sana.

"Kau bisa mulai membiasakannya sejak sekarang."

Itachi terdiam sesaat.

"Ah, bagaimana alergimu? Apa sudah sembuh total? Jika kau meminum obat yang kemarin aku beritahu lewat _chat_ sesuai dosis seharusnya obat itu sudah habis hari ini, dan bekas alergimu juga menghilang."

" _Uchi, ah maksudku Itachi-san tidak perlu khawatir, resep obat yang kau berikan benar-benar bagus, sekarang alergiku sudah sembuh total."_

Itachi tersenyum lega mendengar penjelasan Naruto disebrang sana.

" _Yang penting mulai sekarang aku akan lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih makanan."_ Sambung gadis itu disebrang sana.

"Itu terdengar bagus, tapi kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku jika suatu saat alergimu kambuh lagi."

" _Ah, aku benar-benar jadi merepotkanmu jika seperti itu, aku jadi semakin berhutang budi padamu, kalau ada yang bisa kubantu katakan saja padaku."_

Itachi terdiam sejenak, sepertinya gadis ini terlalu polos atau apa, dia benar-benar menggali lubang kematiannya sendiri jika mengatakan kalimat itu pada Itachi.

"Ah, sebenarnya ada sih…"

.

.

Dan akhirnya disinilah Uchiha Itachi yang tengah duduk seorang diri didalam sebuah Café bernama _Pineapple Sandwich_ , nama yang terdengar aneh memang untuk sebuah café yang sama sekali tidak menyuguhkan roti isi nenas didalam menunya, melainkan lebih mengandalkan aneka kopi nya sebagai menu utama di café ini.

Sebuah café yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Rumah Sakit tempat ia bekerja, hanya beberapa blok, dan jaraknya dari tempat tujuannya selanjutnya juga bisa dibilang dekat. Selain jarak, Itachi juga sangat menyukai kopi yang diracik oleh barista di café ini, ditambah atmosphere café nya. Café tersebut cukup sepi padahal menu yang disajikan sangat enak, membuat pengunjung yang menyukai ketenangan seperti Itachi pasti akan betah berlama-lama.

Itachi menyesap Caramel Macchiato miliknya, menu yang selalu sama dipesannya setiap kali pria itu berkunjung ke café itu. Alunan music Lo-Fi Hip Hop menambah ketenangan di sore itu. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan lengan kiri nya, menunjukkan bahwa seseorang yang tengah ditunggunya telah terlambat sepuluh menit dari jam yang telah ditentukan.

Sling,

Suara lonceng yang digantung diatas pintu menggema didalam café, menandakan seseorang memasuki café tersebut. Tampaklah seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah memandang keseluruh penjuru café, dan Itachi langsung melambaikan tangannya saat kedua sapphire sang gadis menangkap sosoknya.

Naruto langsung berlari kecil menuju meja itachi, dan spontan ia membungkuk kan tubuhnya sesaat setelah berada didepan pria itu.

"Maaf Uchi, ah Itachi-san, aku terlambat, tadi ada kerjaan mendadak di kantor."

Itachi refleks berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya dihadapan sang gadis sesaat setelah sang gadis kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak-tidak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf sudah menganggu waktumu, ah, kenapa kau tidak duduk dahulu, dan memesan sesuatu," tawarnya seraya duduk, dan Naruto yang berada didepannya mengikuti Itachi, dan mengambil kursi yang kosong didepan pria itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita minum kopi disini dahulu? Nanti tokonya keburu tutup."

Tampaknya Naruto masih ragu, namun saat Itachi menyodorkan buku menu pada Naruto, gadis itu pun akhirnya mulai melihat-lihat menu yang disajikan oleh café tersebut, dan pilihannya jatuh pada Hot Chocolate. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pramusaji mengantarkan pesanan Naruto.

Gadis itu memandang minuman didepannya, aroma coklat yang manis langsung menyeruak indra penciumannya, perlahan ia mengambil cangkir berisi coklat panas tersebut, mendekatkannya dengan bibirnya. Uap panas masih keluar dari minuman tersebut, membuat Naruto menghembuskan udara kearahnya, berharap bisa segera membuat suhu panas minuman itu sedikit berkurang dan dapat diminum.

Melihat Naruto yang berkali-kali menghembus minumannya tampak sangat lucu dimata Itachi, seperti anak kecil yang sangat takut lidahnya terbakar, dan setelah hembusan ke-20 (dan Itachi tidak sadar jika dia benar-benar menghitungnya) akhirnya gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menyesap coklat panas pesanannya. Itachi bisa melihat senyuman bahagia diwajah sang gadis sesaat setelah ia menyesap minumannya, dan sebuah senyuman pun menghiasi wajah Itachi.

Naruto segera meletakkan kembali cangkirnya setelah berhasil menyesap sepertiga minumanya, dan wajah Itachi yang tersenyum padanya langsung tertangkap oleh kedua sapphire nya.

"Kau tidak mau memesan makanan? Cinnamon Roll disini sangat enak," tawar Itachi yang dibalas Naruto dengan gelengan kepala pelan dan lambaian tangannya, sepertinya gadis itu sedikit malu mengetahui saat ia mengamati setiap gerakannya.

Naruto menatap Itachi yang hendak menyesap minumannya, sepertinya pria didepannya tengah meminum Caramel Macchiato, dan tampak beberapa bungkus _sweetener_ yang telah dipakai. Tampaknya pria didepannya ini benar-benar menyukai minuman manis, sedikit sulit untuk dipercaya jika melihat tampilan luar seorang Uchiha Itachi. Ia berfikir malah seorang Uchiha Itachi akan memesan Espresso atau Americano.

"Ah iya, mengenai kado yang ingin Itachi-san beli untuk teman Itachi-san,"

"Ahh," Itachi langsung memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Aku ingin memberikannya sebuah buku, tidak masalah kan kalau aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menemaniku membeli buku?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, kemudian ia mengambi kembali coklat panasnya, dan meminumnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, dan kebetulan sekali ada buku yang juga ingin aku beli."

Itachi sedikit melebarkan oniksnya, ia tidak terlalu sempat berfikir saat ia menelpon gadis itu, bahkan ia sempat mentertawakan dirinya saat ia mengingat kembali permintaannya, 'menemani membeli buku sebagai hadiah'.

"Jadi kau suka membaca buku?" sebuah info baru yang didapatnya dari sang gadis.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya dengan isi yang tinggal sedikit. Tampaknya gadis ini benar-benar menyukai minuman pesanannya.

"Dari kecil aku suka membaca, karena orangtuaku lebih senang jika aku menghabiskan waktu dirumah, makanya mereka sering membelikanku buku."

"Lalu _genre_ apa yang paling kau sukai?" tanya Itachi seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit kedepan.

"Hm, aku tidak terpatok pada satu _genre_ , aku memiliki buku beraneka _genre_."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, kemudian kembali mengambil minumannya dan menyesap seluruh cairan yang tersisa didalamnya.

"Dan belakangan ini aku menyukai _genre_ anak-anak, aku menyukai karya David Walliams dan bahkan memilki seluruh koleksinya, dan aku juga menyukai karya milik Roald Dahl."

Itachi sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar dua nama pengarang yang disebutkan oleh Naruto.

"Apa itu karya luar? Nama kedua pengarang itu tidak terdengar seperti orang Jepang."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Keduanya British Novelist, dan karya mereka pun masih dalam bahasa Inggris."

"Kau membaca novel bahasa Inggris? Kau pasti sangat pintar."

Naruto buru-buru melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Itachi.

"Tidak-tidak, karena novel anak-anak jadi menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang masih lebih simpel, jadi masih lebih mudah untuk dipahami."

Itachi mengambil kembali minumannya, dan menyesap Caramel Macchiato yang tersisa didalamnya.

"Tapi tidak kusangka kau akan lebih menyukai _genre_ anak-anak seperti itu, biasanya gadis seusiamu akan lebih menyukai novel ber- _genre_ _romance_."

Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga memiliki novel dengan _genre_ itu, tapi sangat sedikit, karena bagiku novel _romance_ hanya akan membuat fantasimu terlalu tinggi terhadap sebuah hubungan dan kehidupanmu, karena banyaknya adegan-adegan yang diluar akal logika, seperti cerita seorang sekretaris yang jatuhnya cinta pada bos nya yang super tampan dan super kaya, atau terjebak pernikahan terpaksa dengan seorang miliuner, dan kau mau tahu, aku sempat membayangkan itu akan terjadi pada saat pertama kali aku melamar kerja, dan apa yang kudapat, seorang bos yang bahkan bisa kau panggil dengan sebutan kakek, ah bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai Hiruzen-san, malah sebaliknya aku sangat menyukai kakek tua itu, dia sangat lucu."

Itachi refleks tertawa mendengar pengakuan jujur Naruto.

"Tapi jika dibuat sesuai realita kehidupan mana ada daya tariknya, para pengarang itu juga pasti memikirkan 'kebutuhan pasar' saat membuat novel."

Naruto sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Itachi.

"Karena itu, belakangan ini aku lebih menyukai _genre_ anak-anak atau kontemporer."

"Kontemporer?" gumam Itachi pelan.

"Hm, apa aku juga membelikan temanku itu novel berbahasa Inggris juga? Aku pernah melihat ia mengkoleksi buku berbahasa Inggris, apa kau bisa menyarankan sebuah judul untukku? Dia juga menyukai _genre_ kontemporer."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, mencoba memikirkan sebuah novel yang dapat direkomendasikannya pada Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan _A Gentleman in Moscow_ atau _The Alchemist_?"

"Hm, apa keduanya karya yang bagus? Ah, lebih baik kita segera pergi ke toko bukunya, mungkin bisa lebih banyak ide yang kita dapat jika sudah berada disana."

Dengan itu Itachi memanggil pramusaji dan meminta _bill_. Setelah berdebat dengan Naruto bahwa dia yang akan membayar tagihan minuman gadis itu, ia pun akhirnya menarik pergelangan tangan sang gadis dan membawanya keluar dari café tersebut.

.

.

Naruto menatap nama stasiun berikutnya pada layar _running text_ diatas pintu kereta yang dinaikinya, stasiun berikutnya ia akan turun, disampingnya Uchiha Itachi tengah berdiri dengan sebelah tangannya memegang gantungan tangan pada kereta. Siapa yang menyangka mereka memiliki jalur kereta yang sama, bedanya Naruto berhenti dua stasiun lebih awal dari stasiun pemberhentian Itachi.

"Ah, terimakasih telah menemaniku membeli buku untuk hadiah temanku."

Pria itu kembali berterima kasih seraya mengangkat _goodie bag_ miliknya dihadapan Naruto.

"Tidak masalah," ujar sang gadis seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Tapi akhirnya kau hanya menemaniku membeli buku."

"Ah, itu karena buku yang aku cari tidak ada, mungkin aku akan memesan secara _online_ saja."

Sebuah pengumuman pemberhentian kereta menggema, Naruto mengambil kartu miliknya dari dalam tas.

"Itachi-san, aku akan turun disini, sampai ketemu lagi," ujarnya seraya menunduk singkat, dan saat pintu terbuka, Naruto pun segera keluar dari kereta.

Ia segera menempelkan kartunya pada _gate_ keluar stasiun, dan segera berjalan melewati lorong stasiun. Terdengar suara derap langkah seperti seseorang yang berlari dari arah belakangnya, membuat gadis itu refleks menepi agar tidak menghalangi siapapun orang yang dibelakangnya yang terdengar tampak terburu-buru.

"Ah, Naruto."

Refleks gadis itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil, dan sapphire nya membulat tatkala sosok Itachi kini telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Itachi-san?"

Pria itu ikut berhenti tatkala gadis yang dikejarnya berhenti berjalan.

"Ini sudah malam, jadi sepertinya akan lebih aman jika aku mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto melirik jam tangannya.

"Ini masih jam sembilan kurang."

"Ck, itu sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu, titik."

Gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk, tidak ada gunanya juga membantah sang dokter saat ini. Keduanya kemudian berjalan dalam hening. Memang benar kata Itachi, ini sudah cukup larut, begitu keduanya keluar dari dalam stasiun, beberapa toko tampak sudah mulai menutup toko mereka.

"Jam berapa biasa kau pulang dari kantor?"

Gadis itu menoleh menatap Itachi yang bertanya padanya seraya menatap bangunan-bangunan disekitarnya.

"Biasa aku selalu pulang sebelum jam tujuh malam."

"Sendiri?"

Gadis itu menoleh, kali ini pria itu bertanya seraya menatapnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Oh," Itachi kembali mengamati bangunan disepanjang jalan menuju apartemen Naruto.

Kaduanya kembali larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya sesuatu menarik atensi Naruto.

"Itachi-san, kau suka taiyaki? Aku yang traktir," bahkan tanpa menunggu balasan Itachi, gadis itu telah berlari menuju stand taiyaki.

Itachi berhenti, mengamati Naruto yang tengah memesan taiyaki.

Naruto memberikan selembar uang seribu yen dan dua keping uang logam 100 yen pada sang penjual taiyaki. Ia kemudian berlari pelan, kembali ke tempat dimana Itachi menunggunya. Ia kemudian menyodorkan bungkusan kertas berisi dua buah taiyaki kepada Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka rasa kacang merah atau coklat, jadi kubelikan saja keduanya," ujarnya seraya tersenyum pada Itachi.

Itachi menerima bungkusan kertas berisi taiyaki pemberian Naruto, dan tampaknya gadis itu juga membeli dengan jumlah yang sama dan mungkin juga rasa yang sama.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto kemudian mengambil taiyaki yang baru dibelinya, ia langsung memakan taiyaki yang masih hangat tersebut.

"Itachi-san, kau memakan taiyaki bagian yang mana terlebih dahulu?"

Itachi kemudian mengambil taiyaki pemberian Naruto, kemudian mengigit bagian kepalanya. Rasa pasta kacang merah yang manis langsung mendominasi indra perasanya.

"Jadi kau tipe yang memakan kepalanya terlebih dahulu yah? Hm," gumam sang gadis tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang pria, gadis itu kembali melanjutkan gigitannya pada taiyaki miliknya.

"Memangnya ada arti khusus?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada sih,"

Itachi hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Bagaimana rasa taiyakinya? Enakkan? Aku sering membelinya sepulang kerja."

Pria itu mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto, pada dasarnya pria itu memang menyukai makanan manis, tentu saja ia akan mengatakan kalau cemilan yang satu ini rasanya enak, sangat enak malah.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Itachi ikut berhenti tatkala Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap bangunan dihadapannya yang hanya terdiri dari 5 lantai.

"Kau tinggal disini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Yah, di lantai 3, nomor 321."

Itachi mengangguk.

"Kau naiklah, dan terimakasih telah mentraktir ku," ujarnya seraya menunjukkan bungkusan berisi taiyaki pada Naruto.

"Dan terimakasih juga telah mengantarku, dan hati-hati lah dijalan."

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada Itachi, kemudian ia melangkah masuk kedalam bangunan apartemennya.

Itachi menatap sosok Naruto yang perlahan menjauh, dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik tangga apartemennya.

Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju stasiun.

.

.

Shisui menyipitkan matanya tatkala melihat Itachi menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan dengan pita berwarna hitam.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Pria yang ditatap hanya tersenyum, sehingga membuat kedua oniksnya menyipit.

Shisui menghela nafasnya, tangannya masih enggan mengambil bingkisan yang disodorkan Itachi padanya.

"Hei, aku cuma telat, hmm .." Itachi mulai menghitung menggunakan jari-jarinya.

"Sepuluh hari," lanjutnya kemudian.

Shisui akhirnya mengambil bingkisan tersebut.

"Baik-baik, terimakasih Itachi-sensei," ujarnya berterimakasih.

Ia kemudian menyuguhkan Itachi kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya, hari ini pria itu sengaja berkunjung ke apartemennya sepulang ia dari Rumah Sakit. Perlahan ia membuka bingkisan tersebut.

"Buku? Kau memberiku buku lagi?"

Shisui meremas kertas kado pembungkus hadiahnya, dan meletakkannya diatas _breakfast bar_ sederhana didapurnya. Ia membaca judul buku yang diberikan Itachi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

" _A Man Called Ove_?"

Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, Itachi memang selalu memberinya hadiah sebuah buku pada ulang tahunnya ataupun perayaan seperti promosi yang baru diterimanya beberapa bulan lalu, namun biasanya sang dokter muda itu memberikannya buku seputar kesehatan, terkadang Shisui berfikir sang dokter hanya memberikan buku yang memang menjadi koleksi pria itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau yang memilih ini?"

"Kenapa, kau tidak suka?"

Shisui kemudian ikut duduk disebrang Itachi, kemudian membuka sekilas buku tersebut.

"Aku pernah lihat di internet, rating buku ini bagus, dan banyak yang merekomendasikannya."

"Lalu kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"

Shisui meletakkan bukunya.

"Itu karena biasanya kau memberikanku buku tentang kesehatan, jadi ini terasa sangat aneh."

Itachi mendengus pelan sesaat sebelum ia mulai menyesap minuman yang disuguhkan Shisui, namun baru sedikit lidahnya mengecap rasa minuman itu, ia langsung mengembalikan cangkirnya keatas meja.

Shisui yang paham kemudian menyodorkan krimmer dan sweetener sachet pada Itachi, yang langsung diambil oleh sang dokter.

Itachi kembali menyesap kopi buatan Shisui setelah ia mencampur beberapa bungkus krimmer dan sweetener kedalam minumannya.

"Kali ini aku tidak sendiri yang membelinya."

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki kenalan yang bisa memberikan referensi buku yang menarik padamu, siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Itachi meletakkan minumannya.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, dia gadis yang coba dijodohkan oleh ibuku."

"Heh," kali ini Shisui menyeringai.

"Setahuku bukannya ibumu mencoba menjodohkan gadis itu dengan adikmu."

Itachi yang kembali menyesap kopinya refleks tersedak.

"Kau, kau tahu dari mana?"

Shisui mendengus pelan.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar Ibuku dan Bibi Mikoto bergosip pada saat aku pulang kerumah dihari ulang tahunku, hah .., dan gara-gara itu, Ibuku juga jadi kepikiran untuk mencarikan wanita untuk dinikahkan denganku karena belum pernah sekalipun aku mengenalkan seorang wanita padanya."

Itachi tertawa mendengar penuturan sepupu sekaligus sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"Ternyata nasibmu dan nasibku sama saja."

"Ah maaf, jika maksudmu kita sama-sama single kau salah, aku memliki pacar, tidak sepertimu."

"Ahh, aku serasa dikhianati," ujar Itachi pura-pura bersedih.

"Tapi ini serius, sepertinya saat itu Ibumu bercerita ingin menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke, lalu bagaimana bisa .."

"Nah ..," Itachi memotong pembicaraan Shisui.

"Itu adalah ide gila Ibuku, dia meminta salah satu dari kami untuk sekali saja berkencan dengan gadis pilihannya itu, dan karena Sasuke kalah dalam taruhan, akhirnya ia yang harus mengalah, tapi siapa sangka ternyata dia gadis yang menarik, aku jadi sedikit menyesal."

Shisui tertawa, tak biasanya seorang Uchiha Itachi mengatakan seorang gadis 'menarik', ia jadi sedikit penasaran dengan gadis ini.

"Lalu bagaimana pendapat Sasuke?" tanyanya seraya menyesap minumannya.

"Ah, sepertinya Sasuke menyukainya," ujar Itachi enteng seraya menyesap kembali kopinya.

Dan kali ini gilaran Shisui yang tersedak mendengar jawaban Itachi yang terkesan cuek.

"Hahaha," Shisui tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Jangan bilang kalian berdua saat ini sedang memperebutkan gadis itu? Ah, pasti saat ini Sasuke menganggapmu sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungannya."

.

.

TBC


End file.
